To The Future
by Moonlight Snowflake
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the future, well with, what was supposed to be a regular day, has ended up with the viking gang traveling to the future to help their new friend Halden save both the past, present and the future with the help of some new friends and maybe even themselves. Can they help Halden before time runs out. And who is he anyway ?
1. Chapter 1: A Stranger

**(OKAY So I was watching Meet The Robinsons for the like 48TH TIME and thought, _hmm, I wonder what would happen if characters from my other fandoms would react to seeing their future, and thus _THIS WAS BORN please enjoy, takes place before HTTYD2, close to the TV show time probably Riders of Berk time or close to it, now let us begin)**

_Have you ever wondered about your future_

_Most would say it's how you make it that determines it_

_But what if you did have a chance to take a look_

_You just might be surprised what your future holds_

It was a normal day for the teen riders, Hiccup was trying to teach about defense techniques if your dragon was in danger, meanwhile Snotlout was ignoring him, trying to get a cod away from Hookfang, the twins were arguing about how quick it would take for the flaming dragon to eat the egotistical viking, Fishlegs seemed the only one listening with scribbling notes onto a journal to later put in the "Book Of Dragons" but Astrid was no where to be seen.

"And so, in conclusion...and you guys aren't listening to a word I'm saying are you ?" said the green-eyed teen.

"Uh yes", said Tuffnut.

"Okay then what did I just say"

"Um...uh...don't rush me...it was uh"

"You know what, I'll stop you right there" replied Hiccup, before Tuffnut's brain started to burn from overdrive. but then he noticed something.

"Uh guys... has anyone seen Astrid".

Snotlout took his hand away from the fish, and from losing it to answer the question.

"She said she coming, I saw her this morning".

"Maybe you gave her a day's worth of ugly already and decided not to come"

"Oh shut up Tuffnut".

"GUYS, stop fighting and stay focused, now Snotlout, you said you saw her this morning, did she say anything else, did she look upset ?" said Hiccup with concern.

"Not that I know of".

Fishlegs must have caught the look on Hiccup's face and went to him, "Hiccup, your not worried are you, I mean we all know Astrid can look after her self".

"I know, but she's part of team, and for her to miss dragon training is just so _random_, it doesn't make sense for her to just not come".

Then, as if on cue, there came the blue and yellow blur of a Nadder landing with a certain blonde riding it. But as soon as the dragon landed, the girl jumped off the creature and landed in front of her fellow teenage vikings with her face in sweat and a wild look in her eyes.

"Sorry...I'm...late...was...trying...to, said Astrid gasping for breath.

"Wow wow, Astrid calm down", Hiccup put his hand on her back and tried to relax the young warrior, and after a few minutes, he asked her a question.

"Now what EXACTLY did happen"

"Well you see that's why I was late, I was on my way here when at the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone. So I, not knowing who it was, followed the figure and there I find some guy, I never seen before".

"So what'd you do"

"That's the strange part, the moment he saw me we dashed into the forest, I spent my morning trying to find him, but I lost him".

Ruffnut asked the first question, "well what did he look like, was he cute maybe ?" Astrid rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Well, as far as I could tell, he was fairly masculine, not really gruff looking, black hair and green eyes, at first glance, before I got a real look at him, he kind of looked like you Hiccup".

"Me"!

"Well you know, you if you had black hair and had more muscle".

"Gee thanks, that's a real confidence booster there", the viking teen said in his usual sarcasm.

"Uh guys, I hate to break this conversation up, but shouldn't we be concerned with the fact that we have A TOTAL STRANGER WALKING AROUND BERK" screeched a hyperventilating Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs is right, for all we know it might be an outcast" suggested Hiccup.

"Or a spy from a enemy tribe", replied Astrid.

"Or a evil shape shifting monster hunting for the blood of VIKINGS" said Tuffnut.

"OH MAN THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME" replied his sister.

This earning them strange looks from their fellow teens and THEIR dragons. "What", said Tuffnut, "it could happen", defending his argument.

Hiccup sighed, "let's just put that idea aside for now alright".

"Okay, but when the monster starts feeding, don't say we didn't warn you", replied Ruffnut.

"We'll keep that in mind", Astrid answered as she mounted herself back on Stormfly, "come on guys, I'll show you where I last saw him".

* * *

Astrid flew down to the middle of the forest as the others followed with their dragons.

"I saw him over their by that rock right before he dashed away, after I got over the shock, by the time I started running, he was long gone"

"And you didn't try to have Stormfly track him" asked Hiccup.

"Well I know Nadders aren't the best tracker's but I thought it couldn't hurt, but when I got her to smell the rock, she stopped and started _twitching_ her head, like something hurt her ."

"Hmmm, let Toothless try", the viking turned to the black reptile, "Toothless, mind taking a sniff ?"

Toothless nodded and started sniffing around the rock, then suddenly, his eyes turned into thin slits as he back away from the rock and started shaking his head softly

"Toothless ?" said his concerned rider, "what's wrong bud ?" After a few moments Toothless's eyes went back to their round friendliness, as Hiccup stroked his head.

"That's exactly what Stormfly did, but she was twitching was worse."

Hiccup stopped stroking his dragon to face Astrid, "something must be blocking the scent, but it must have faded, that's why Toothless is not as reactant to it as Stormfly was".

Hiccup bent down to the grass surrounding the rock and looked closely, he could slightly see the small remains of what looked like a powder. "Hey guys, over here" the vikings obeyed and circled around Hiccup.

"Look closely, but don't touch", it took a few moments but the teens all saw the distinct bits of it.

"Uh what is it", said a blunt Snotlout.

"_That_ is what must messing with the dragons scent", Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup looked to him, "exactly", then he turned to Astrid, "Astrid, who ever this stranger is, he definitely knows more than we thought".

* * *

**(I hope you like this idea, now onto finish the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Cave and Bone

**(Back to the story, do you guys like it) **

The vikings were still in the middle of the forest but made sure they and their dragons stayed clear of the rock and substance surrounding it, trying to decide what to do next.

"Astrid did you try using Stormfly to get a bird's eye view... so to speak" asked Fishlegs.

"What part of 'spent my morning trying to find him' did you not understand, I scouted the entire wood, even the beach for a boat, but nothing"

"No, that would be to easy for him".

Astrid turned to Hiccup, "what do you mean Hiccup ?"

"I mean that someone that was smart enough to put something to cover his scent, must be smart enough for a clever hiding place".

"So where do you think he is ?"

"My guess would be somewhere he can't be spotted from the sky, let's try the cove".

The cove wasn't very far, so a simple walk would suffice, but Hiccup made extra certain that everyone knew to keep quiet, which seemed quite difficult to keep a low profile with a metal leg and a bunch of giant reptiles with him, but he did it all the same.

"Uh Hiccup ?", Fishlegs whispered, "do you think this stranger might be hostile".

"I don't know Fishlegs, I just hope that scent powder is the only thing he plans to use against the dragons".

Astrid turned her head towards the scrawny youth with a new sudden concern in her eyes, "you don't mean he might actually be here to..."

"I don't know, all I do know is that 1. he knows something about dragons and 2. he doesn't want anyone to know he's here".

Astrid was slightly surprised by Hiccup's cold tone of voice, he only acted like this when his mind went into complete guard mode, though he could be stickler for rules, Hiccup was usually a more laid back and care-free teen, I mean he would freely jump off a cliff for goodness sake, in the utmost assurance Toothless would catch him. Hiccup in cold seriousness was only in grave danger situations.

Suddenly he stopped and the others echoed his movements, they were right there at the entrance of the cove between the two rocks, then whispered, "okay, Astrid, Toothless and I will go first, if one of us calls out to you, that's signal for everyone to come down with us, if we're not back out in 20 minutes, you go get my dad alright".

"Uh why do you three get to go and not any of us", Snotlout objected.

Astrid made it clear, "1. I'm the one who found him, 2. Toothless is the most smallest and stealth of the dragons and 3. Hiccup is the only one of you guys I trust to help me go after a possible deadly threat, any questions ?"

That had shut Snotlout right up as Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at his face gaping like a fish on a hook, "thank's Astrid".

"J..j.. just please be careful" Fishlegs stuttered as the two viking teens mounted onto the night fury, "we will", and like that, the trio left their friends at the entrance to the cove.

* * *

Astrid had her hand ready to grab the battle ax strapped to her belt, Hiccup had his shield with a hidden crossbow inside and Toothless had his tail fin and plasma blast ready for a fly and attack at a moment's notice.

The cove looked as it normally did, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Toothless walked silently across the old hideaway he and Hiccup used to use it for. They started circling around the edges of the rock encircled area, but then, "Toothless stop", Hiccup whispered in his ear, "Astrid look" the teen pointed towards the ground, getting both the girl and reptile's attention to the thing he was pointing at.

Hiccup mounted down slowly off the dragon, walking closer and knelling down at the object, slowly taking his hand towards it, touching it with the tips of his fingers right before taking hold of it.

The teen walked carefully back to his friends and showed the object to Astrid, it was small, odd shaped, rough and pure white.

After close examination Astrid looked to Hiccup, "it's a bone ?".

"And our first clue".

Astrid began to mount off Toothless and followed Hiccup to the edge of the area where the bone was with Toothless slowly at their heels, they started notice small shiny, round things around the edge as well.

"Scales", whispered Hiccup

"Those don't look like dragon scales, they look like _fish_ scales". Then Astrid went at the very rock edge, "how can we find bit's and pieces of clues and just have them stop at this rock", Astrid laid her hands on the piece of stone then her eyebrows became arched with curiousness, "hmmm, I wonder". The blonde started putting her hands all over the stone like the blind looking for something till she found it, the warrior put both hands to the middle of the stone and slowly opened it a crack.

Hiccup's mouth and eyes became wide, "a secret cave ?" he said, then he dashed to an old little branch fallen from one of the trees and showed it to Toothless, "how about it Toothless, care to shed some light on the subject ?"

The reptile nodded and lightninged the top of the branch to create a torch for his rider.

"I'll go", she said as she reached for the torch, but Hiccup stopped, "in there.."

"Hiccup"

"alone"

"Hiccup"

"while we have a possible physio in there, who knows were that bone came fr..."

"Hiccup", she repeated now shaking his shoulders, "we can't open the cave door any wider unless we want anyone in there to notice and only one of us can fit through".

The teenage boy sighed, in truth he did know just as well as anyone on the island that Astrid could take care of herself, but the idea of her alone where she couldn't get out, probably with a homicidle maniac could put anyone on edge.

"Be careful"

"Don't worry about me, just make sure you and Toothless are ready to fly or attack at any second".

"We will".

And with that, the blonde warrior took the torch and slipped into the secret cave.

* * *

It turned out that the cave was larger than she originally thought, and pitch black, _good thinking Hiccup_, she thought as she held the torch up with one hand,and already had the ax in the other with the small bone put on her belt as she walked through.

It was quite and tense, heightening her senses, slight precipitation on her brow from the flame, then suddenly, she stopped, Astrid heard_ breathing_ . Walking much more slowly now till she found something, or more like two somethings, and it took all her will power not to gasp and drop her light and weapon right then.

There before her was the stranger with something right next to him.

* * *

**(Ohh a cliff hanger, who is this guy, what is with him, and WHAT was up with that bone, you'll find out soon maybe sooner than soon, read and review, I like those)**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding The Stranger

**( And we're back...well I'm back, technically, but now we get to see what is with Hal... uh I mean the stranger oh and for the copyright blah blah, NO I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM IT, well now that's out of the way, shall we continue )**

It all made sense now in Astrid's mind, the bone, the dragon knowledge, the fish scales, it all clicked with the two sleeping figures in the cave. Astrid was trained to always keep an eye out, when it came to things she didn't understand,she needed to expect the unexpected but of all things, this guy was to have, not a knife, not an ax, but a dragon, and not just any dragon, a _boneknapper_. The boneknapper was swift and strong, and because of it's bone armor, you couldn't exactly hurt it with an ax. Astrid needed a plan, so being Astrid she did what she did best, go out on instinct.

The black haired teen awoke to the cold feeling of metal on his neck, this made his eyes burst open to find a certain someone in front of him, with an ax to his neck, ready to strike. _Oh no, it's her again, I only myself to blame though, I should have known she wouldn't give up, _he thought this, but his expression remained emotionless.

"Don't move, who are you and what are you doing on Berk ?"

In his head he was screaming, begging for a way out of this mess, but then he remembered something...

Flashback

_"if you get caught, remember don't show them your fear, be cocky, be arrogant, make them feel like you don't care, then you'll get inside their heads they'll think you have something else up your sleeve weather you do or not"_

_"and how am I suppose to do that"_

_"just imagine how you feel every time you beat Jolene in combat, and besides you have him with you so you can at least brag about that"_

End Flashback

The green-eyed smiled, trying to remember what she said, _"just like with Jolene"._

"Well, well, well, your more persistent than I thought, hooray for you" he said with as much sarcasm he could create.

"Yeah I am, I'm also not afraid to strike"

"Oh I don't doubt it, but I also don't doubt that my dragon here could burn you to a crisp, CRACKLE !"

The boneknapper opened his eyes to see his rider with an ax at his neck and laid his eyes keen on the blonde. Meanwhile Astrid was terrified, till she realized something, with her free hand, she grabbed the small object hooked to her belt.

"But I doubt he wouldn't be resistant to burning **this**". The female said, holding the object out for both to see, meanwhile the stranger was mentally kicking himself for pulling such a stupid stunt of leaving such a precious thing to his dragon just lying around. The ax went closer as Astrid continued, and the male teen was keeping his mouth shut.

"Now here's how it's going to go, you and him are going to go in front of me as we walk out of this cave to my friend, after that, you're going to answer all our questions, and then, and _only then_ will I return this bone to you".

He could summarize his dilemma in one word, stuck, seeing he had no choice, the ebony haired teen sat up and said in his most spiteful tone of defeat, one word, "fine".

* * *

"Uh... guys, I'm not the best at time, but I think it's been over 20 minutes, shouldn't we go tell Stoick", said Fishlegs, the rest of the group were still waiting at the cove entrance and the boy was more than willing to get out of this place.

"Yeah I'm getting bored", replied Tuffnut

"I know right, I was like, waiting to hear Hiccup scream in pain or something, this is a major disappointment" agreed his sister.

"Yeah I guess we better g... wait", said Snotlout coming up with yet another 'ingenious' plan, "why do we have to go get Stoick"?

Fishlegs gave him an odd look."Uh because that's what Hiccup told us to do".

"The way I see it we have two options 1. we can go do what 'Hiccup' wanted and runaway to get the chief, OR, 2., we could bust in there, fight off this guy and Astrid will come into my masculine arms".

The twins and bookworm looked at Snotlout questioned, "Snotlout, that is the most idiotic idea I ever heard, we don't know what to expect from this guy".

"We're VIKINGS, it's an occupational hazard, besides, think about it, US defeating a mysterious foe, we'll be famous, they'll write stories about us, we'll become LEGENDS !"

"I stand corrected, THAT, is the most idiotic idea I ever heard".

"Well I'm in".

"What ?", asked a surprised Fishlegs

"Me too, this is boring, I want some excitement."

The bookworm gave a sigh and grumbled, "I guess I'm in to, come on girl" he said as he mounted onto Meatlug and followed the others.

* * *

Hiccup was mounted on to Toothless with his metal leg already in motioned to open the tail fin with his crossbow pointing to the crack of the cave door, then he heard rustling and he tensed up, but _wait_ it was coming from _behind_ him. Hiccup reluctantly turned around to find the rest of the gang, flooding through the entrance to the cove and flying towards him.

"What are you guys doing here", the teenager hissed.

"We got bored", said a blunt Tuffnut.

"And besides we couldn't let you have all the fun, now uh... where's Astrid", replied Snotlout.

"In there with a possible MANIAC now QUIET".

"Fine dude chill"

Fishlegs then decided to mention something, "just so we're clear, this was THEIR idea".

"Hush, listen", the others heard it too, the sound and then the sight of the cave door fully opening to find the stranger starring at them", they all gasped and Hiccup had the arrow staring the black teen in the face, green met green, one with pure anger the other with annoyance.

"What is it with you guys and constantly pointing weapons at other people".

"Where. Is. Astrid" Hiccup spitted out.

"It's alright Hiccup, I got him" the female called out from inside the cave as the stranger was still at the entrance, Hiccup lowered the cross-bow as Astrid continued.

"Now prepare yourself, and what ever you do don't shoot, I still have the bone."

Hiccup, as well as the rest of the gang were first confused, until the stranger walked forward with the bone covered dragon behind him followed by Astrid.

"A Boneknapper", both Hiccup and Fishlegs said at the same time in awe.

"Actually this is Crackle, so if you would please give him back his bone and I'll just be on my way..."

"SIT", commanded Astrid with her ax poking the stranger and motioning towards a large rock, "we're not finished yet".

He obeyed and sat with Crackle beside him and a group of teenage vikings and their dragons in front of him.

Hiccup looked at the dark-haired teen, "now we can get some answers, like 1. who are you and 2. why are you here .

"I... uh... I ... I CAN'T TELL YOU."

"Why not" asked Astrid with suspicion.

"I just can't", he didn't know what to do, he was never good at lying and with pressure like this how could he.

"Are you here to harm Berk ?"

"What, no, of course not, I'm not your enemy, I swear"

"Then why won't you answer the question" said Astrid.

"I already told you, I. CANT'."

"TELL US"

"I CAN'T"

"WHY"

"Astrid STOP", said Hiccup.

"Wait what" said Astrid surprised at the viking.

"This is getting us no where, we'll take him to the village, maybe then we can get some answers."

"Wait, WHAT, NO", he couldn't have anyone else no he was here, it was bad enough they knew, the entire village would be a disaster, this sudden outburst shocked the group, and Astrid went to him and asked the boy one last time, "then answer the question".

He took a sigh in defeat, "if I told you, you wouldn't believe me".

"Try us."

The black-haired boy looked to his feet, knowing the teens were waiting for a reply, he then put his head up to face them.

"My name is Halden, and I'm from the future.

**(That was chapter 3, okay I know most of you probably already guessed that this "stranger", was Halden already, just by the description, but now it's _formally_ proved, so please like and review, and we'll see chapter 4 by tomorrow, in fact, I'm going to work on it right now, see you soon)**

.


	4. Chapter 4: Future Berk

**(I'm back and I have my End Of Grade Test for Science today, I hope this story brings me good luck, now on with the story, next chapter should be out later today)**

"Your right we don't believe you", Astrid said, in fact she was the first to break the silence they all had after his response.

"But it's TRUE"

Hiccup was the next to speak, "then prove it".

"I can, but you have to promise you won't share this information with anyone", Halden said with pure seriousness in his eyes.

"Oh sureeeeeeeee pal, we promise", said the sarcastic Snotlout.

Halden ignored the comment and shuffled through the pocket of his black pants till he found what he was looking for, "here we go", he announced holding up the object.

"Is that a..._collar_ ?" Fishlegs asked, indeed it was, it was light blue with black symbols covering it, and a large crystal in the center, it was farely large, larger than a ordinary necklace.

"A dragon time collar, technically, allows Crackle here to travel through time". This comment was received with a laugh from Fishlegs, "oh ho, my dear _ignorant_ friend, time travel is a very delicate and complicated matter in which you must go through all the theories and equations of all space and well time as well as the space...", and all his babbling wasn't given Halden's attention as he strapped the collar onto his dragon.

"Are you guys ready ?" Halden asked pointing towards the bone covered reptile before them.

"There is no way I'm going on that thing, I only ride with Stormfly", Astrid debated. Halden shrugged, "alright, but when the time vortex opens, make sure you keep a close distance or something might go wrong, so I say about um, two dragons, maybe, but that's it, anyone else you either come or you stay with your dragon.

"Well Toothless is definitely coming" Hiccup added.

"Okay, so that means, Ruff, Tuff, Snot and Fish, you'll be coming without your dragons".

"Oh please, I can handle a little time away from Hookfang, I'm Snotlout, I can survive anything, but uh, just exactly how long will be gone just out of curiousness"

"Not long".

"Ohhhh cool, we get to ride a boneknapper, I go first"

"NO I go first", Fishlegs looked away at the now bickering siblings and to his sad gronkle, " don't worry girl, we're not really going anywhere, I"m just playing along to make a point".

The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs mounted onto the knapper, and both Astrid and Hiccup only had to say the word and they'd be off.

Halden was fiddling with a few of the black symbols but called to everyone, "now remember, when I say FLY, you guys fly straight with Crackle, and remember to keep close to us.

Both Astrid and Hiccup nodded, Halden had mounted on to Crackle, they waited a few minutes, "wait for it".

But Fishlegs didn't waste any time, "ha, I TOLD YOU, you're simple little..."

"FLY"

"And just like that, the dragons were off in the air, inches from each other, the collar crystal was glowing, flashing different collored lights back and forth, back and forth untill it reached pure bright white.

It all happened so fast that everyone, other than Halden had their eyes closed, "uh guys, you can open your eyes now, just keep following me".

Once Hiccup opened his eyes, he could hardly believe them, they were flying over Berk, only it wasn't Berk, at least not the Berk he was used to, it was larger, dragons flooded it and there were giant perches, feeding stations, you name it, one gronkle accidentally caught a roof on fire and it somehow triggered a bucket of water to immediately fix it in seconds, it was incredible.

Halden looked to his right where Hiccup was, "this proof enough for you".

"Is it ever, I mean this is amazing, I never thought time travel could be possible in my life time and here it is, right in front of me."

"The truth will set you free my friend". Halden looked all around at the viking teens and smiled as he turned his way to the forest, "well now that we all know I was right, next stop, you're time of Berk".

"Wait _what_", asked Fishlegs.

"You know, take you guys back home".

"Dude, this is a time travel device, we can go _anywhere_".

"Yeah", agreed Tuffnut, "I want to go see dinosaurs, let me see that thing"

"Wait, no, stop" cried Halden

"Hey I wanna go somewhere too" screeched Snotlout as he too started reaching for the collar."

"Guys NO".

"And what about me" argued Ruffnut" as she as well started to grab Crackle's neck.

"Let go."

"You let go."

"It's my time period and my collar so stop."

"Oh yeah, well we were born in the past, that makes us older and the bosses of you... right ?"

"NO".

Astrid, Stormfly, Hiccup and Toothless were trying to help but they couldn't do much being on two separate dragons and before anyone knew it, there was a giant CRASH, Stormfly and Toothless were able to stop and land gently at the last minute, but Crackle wasn't as lucky.

Halden, the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs all groaned.

"Wait, where's the collar", Snotlout screeched greedily.

"Uh here", Fishlegs said holding it up, with the blue leather stained with grass and dirt making the symbols no illegible, and the crystal cracked with pieces missing.

Everyone's eyes became wide, but not as wide as Halden's who only had four words.

"I. Am. So. Dead."

**(Have you ever gotten in trouble you knew you couldn't cover up, and you knew of a terrifying reaction that your parents or guardian would be giving you once they found out, that's how Halden feels, poor guy, in case you didn't notice, the main look for future Berk is the changes added in HTTYD2 the first 5 minutes, and also, a good deal of the dialogue in the second half of this chapter is based off dialogue from Meet The Robinsons)**


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened

**(Let's introduce some more characters shall we, HTTYD DOESN'T BELONG TO ME)**

"I'm not allowed to look at this thing, let alone use it, mom and dad are going to kill me, and I can tell you this, it will not be done with mercy", Halden screeched in terror at the collar.

"Calm,down Hal, don't you have some time collar repairing or something".

Halden looked at Snotlout furious, "NO, there's only two of these things and thanks to YOU four, this one has been DESTROYED"

"Well where's the other one ?", asked Astrid.

"That... is a excellent question", he answered nervously.

"Halden", Hiccup started, "why were you in our time anyway".

"You guys are going to think I'm stupid for saying this".

"We hang out with Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout, how bad can you be ?"

"Well...you see...I may have, kind of, sort of allowed the Mastila to get...stolen"

"You. Did. WHAT ?" Astrid screeched, "that's the most important relic in all of Berk, it was with us before we sailed here, it's said to be the reason for good harvest and hunts and you, Let. It. Get. STOLEN ?"

"Okay look, just here me out, it was an accident, you see this is how it went..."

Flashback

_"After a small, little accident, while practicing some fire blast moves with Crackle, I ended up having to help Gothie, in her hut."_

Inside Gothie's home there was Halden with a armful of lumber, with a giant hole in the roof.

_"It really wasn't that bad though, but anyway, later, that night, she motioned me to leave as long as I went to the hut where Mastila was and put some cleansing herbs in there to dry, so she could use them at the celebration in a few days"_

"Goodnight Gothie"_, _but the woman stops him, hands him a small bag and uses her staff to motion through the window, Mastila's resting place.

_"I was more than happy to help"._

"Come on, it's late", this earning him a smack on the head by her staff, "alright".

_"I paid extra close attention as she motioned with her hands that I was to lock the door before I left"._

"Don't worry, Gothie, I have this under control"

_"So I did as told and took the herbs there, and locked the door behind me"_

It's starts raining as Halden is coming out of the small hut, "oh great, I'm going to get soaked, Crackle, come on boy".

_"But as I was just about to go back home, something told me to turn back"._

In truth as he and Crackle were flying, the wind became to strong and they crashed.

"That was when I saw him, tall and lean with a dark scarlet scarf draped around his neck, but he didn't just have the Mastila..."

End Flashback

"He had the other time collar too", Fishlegs finished.

Halden looked down in shame, "yeah, once he had the Mastila, I was ready to go and attack but then a Monstrous Nightmare came from behind the hut wearing the collar and before I knew it, he was off."

"But that still doesn't explain, how you ended up in our time frame" Astrid added.

"Well... I admit I had a_ little_ help, but wait, let's not get off focus to the fact that now YOU GUYS CAN'T GET HOME".

"Well what are we going to do", asked Hiccup, "if it's true that only two of these exist, then that means that someone needs to fix this one".

Halden gasped, "you're right Hiccup, here", he tossed the collar to the brunette, "your'e smart, you can fix it"

"Wait are you CRAZY, I can't fix this thing"

"Well Hiccup, YOUR friends broke it, now YOU have to fix it".

"And how do you expect me to do that".

"Look don't worry, I have all the supplies you need at my house, and I may know someone who knows a little more about this collar than I do, you'll be fine".

Hiccup looked at the other teen with concern, "well that sounds fine, but how are you going to get us to your house without drawing attention, I'm sure someone would notice five new vikings around, and besides, what about your parents"?

Halden began picking up the few bits of crystal that had broken off, " all the tools you need are in dad's workshop, mom never goes in there and the chief went out to sea with some of the men to arrange trade with other islands, dad is part of it and they aren't coming back till the afternoon of the Feast Celebration in a few days, and don't worry about it, our house is on a more secluded part of the island, we can fly in the clouds and land down without a fuss".

With all the crystal pieces gathered, Halden put them in his pants pocket and mounted on Crackle, and everyone back in the position they were in when they first arrived, "keep close, you can get lost in those clouds".

* * *

Halden was right, you could get lost, Toothless and Stormfly were straining to keep up with the boneknapper, but they were on his territory, so they and their riders relied on him and his. Crackle did a sudden dive and they echoed his pursuit, finally they landed on thick green grass.

If Hiccup had one word to describe this 'house', that word would be, 'big', the place was huge, almost the size of their great hall, it had designs of dragons, fire designs, and the Berk crest on it.

Halden sighed with bliss, "ah it's good to be home" then he turned around to face the others, "okay, no looking, no touching, we're going to dad's workshop, and supplies you can touch, but that's it, dads' really strict when it comes to his work," the black haired teen took the crystal pieces out with one hand and with the other turned back to knock on the door, only to be answered with, not an entry, but the sound of a voice.

"Who's there ?", the voice was feminine and close, maybe younger than Hiccup's age, but it also had a playful tone to it, like it was teasing someone.

"Case, it's me, let me in"

"No, none shall enter without knowing the password."

"Uh what are you talking about, we don't have a password"

"I made one up while you were gone", the voice said matter-of-fact like.

"Then how am I suppose to know what it is"?

The teens could hear a slight groan and a "fine".

The door opened to hold a girl maybe 12 or 13, with light brown hair mixed with blonde waves with a blue headband, crystal blue eyes, with a green shirt and blue skirt, blue pants and gray colored belt holding a knife and a few small throwing blades in it, but what was quite strange about her was that, instead of normal viking boots, she had thin gray slippers on instead. She also had a smug smile on her face.

"Welcome back big bro, sooooo um what happened with the stolen collar, did you find it ?, she pretended to ask, pleased by the irritated look Halden was giving her, then her eyes turned to the bits of crystal in his hand.

"Apparently not, and you managed to break this one as well"

"It'll be fixed before dad gets back" Halden reassured, while the others started coming in.

"And how do you suppose that's going to happen..., he eyes fell on Hiccup, "who's that ?" she asked with her smugness melted away into terror.

Hiccup reached his hand out to greet her, "hi I'm Hiccup".

The only thing to come out of her mouth was, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she cried as she ran up the stairs.

Halden chuckled awkwardly, "um I'll go talk to her, just stay there and Don't. Touch. Anything." and up the stairs he went.

"Awkward", Snotlout replied.

"Well that was, interesting", Astrid commented.

Hiccup nodded, "yeah, maybe she recognized me".

Then suddenly came a knock at the door.

* * *

**(Next chapter should be up in a few hours, the Mastila WILL BE EXPLAINED, by the way, can you guess who's at the door ?)**


	6. Chapter 6: Hiding From Gobber

**(Let's keep moving shall we, copyright line is in Chapter 5) **

"Oh you have really done it this time Halden".

The teen went up the stairs to his youngest sister's room, to find it locked, "thanks to you leaving that door opened both the Mastila and time collar got stolen and time could drastically alter and change before our very eyes, and when dad gets back I'D be getting blamed for this too, but NOPE, not me, because look who's staying in her room".

"Come on sis, it's not that bad".

"Get away from me, get on your dragon and fly little monkey, fly", the female said with a mix of sarcasm and irritation.

Halden was getting frustrated on the other end of the door, then he thought of something . "Fine", he sighed, "I thought, you know, fixing time, adventure, mystery, would be you're thing, but I guess Halden flying this one solo..." as he started to fake whimper.

The door turned and opened to find the girl, arms crossed, unamused, "you don't really think, I would fall for a fake cry, do you ?",then Cassie smiled, "but I'm in".

"Really ?"

"Well I can't let you have all the fun now, can I ?"

Halden lightly chuckled as they both, walked down the stairs then to hear loud knocking at the door, "Come on kids let me in, I saw Crackle outside, so I know you're in there".

The siblings' faces became pale white, they looked to each other and said in unison, "Gobber".

* * *

With them being in a completely different time frame and their only guide through it, trying to calm down the person that could destroy their cover, once the knocking came from the door, what were they expected to do ?

"Oh I'll get it", Tuffnut volunteered, with seconds later being pinned down by Astrid and her battle ax, "no one can no we're here" she hissed.

"Oh yeah,...forgot", he said.

"Wait", said Hiccup trying to calm the others down, "that voice, I know that voice".

"Come on kids, it's me. Gobber".

"Gobber", Hiccup tensed, "if anyone were to recognize us, Gobber would".

"Great", Snotlout hissed, "so how are we going to get out of this"?

Hiccup looked around the room, "Um", then he spotted something, "there, follow me".

* * *

Brother and sister were running down the stairs now, to find no one in sight.

"Were are they", the blue eyed whispered.

"I don't know, just answer the door before he gets suspicious".

Cassandra nodded and went to open the door for the old viking.

Gobber wasn't one for change, if Hiccup and the gang were to see him, the only main difference you could tell were the locks of gray mixed into his blonde braided mustache.

"Eh, what took you two so long".

Out of panic...

In unison ,"Dragon Problems" "Fell down the stairs"

Looked at each other "Fell down the stairs" "Dragon Problems"

Gobber looked at the two suspiciously as Halden tried to explain.

"Uh we had a problem with her dragon, because she..."

"Made Halden fall down the stairs". Cassie finished.

Halden looked as confused as Gobber, "she did ?"

One hard kick to the knee later, "ow, um I mean yes she did", Halden nodded through the pain, though she didn't wear thick viking boots, Cassie sure had a hard kick.

More than happy to change the subject, Cassie began again, "would you like to come in for some tea and tarts Gobber ?"

"Oh no I just came to... did you say tarts ?"

"Yeah, caramel glazed apple ones, I baked this morning".

Though vikings were taught self defense and fighting since practically before they could talk, there was more to do in life besides training, Cassandra found her self in many different hobbies, one of which was baking and cooking.

"Well I suppose I could stay for a_ little_ while", the elder replied taking a seat while the girl reheated the tea kettle on the fire and opened the pantry door to fetch the wooden box of pastries"

"AH", she shrieked as Astrid put her finger to her lips, signaling silence, she, Ruffnut, and Snotlout were in the pantry, Cassie reached for the wooden box and slowly nodded as she closed the door.

"What happened ?" Gobber asked.

"Oh um, a box dropped as I opened it", Cassie quickly went to grab a mug, take the tea off the fire and opened the box of tarts, serving one and a mug of tea to Gobber.

"So um, why are you here anyway ?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot", Gobber picked up the ax beside him, "Jolene's ax, cleaned and polished as promised", he said, laying it down on the table.

Taking another tart, "mmmmm, delicious, you know neither your mother or your father could bake to save their lives, but you my dear, have a gift".

"Thanks", in truth Cassandra never got much praise on anything, she wasn't in dragon training, no one ever saw her touch a weapon, and many of her hobbies were not considered _'viking-like'_, this meant most attention went to her brother and sister. It wasn't every day a complement came her way.

Finished, Gobber rose up to leave, "well I better go, oh and Halden, Astrid's looking for you at the arena".

"For me ?", Halden looked at his sister, "um can you tell her I'm busy".

Gobber gave a sarcastic look, "sure I will, and after that I'll go covered my only arm in salmon and wave it in front of a hungry monstrous nightmare".

Both siblings chuckled, "okay, I'm on my way, just um I still need to um,..."

"Help me punish Rosefly for tripping him down the stairs" his sister finished, "yeah that's it", Halden said nodding his head nervously.

"Err alright then" and with that, the viking left.

They sighed in relief,, "thank goodness that's over".

"Yeah", Cassie breathed, looking out the peep hole of the door as she watched Gobber walking to his dragon, Grump, they flew and Cassie opened the pantry door, "the close is clear".

Halden looked cofused till Astrid, Ruff and Snot came out. "Where are the others"

"In the broom closet, IT'S ALRIGHT GUYS YOU CAN COME OUT". At Astrid's call, Hiccup, Tuff and Fishlegs came out as Astrid looked to Halden.

"So **I** want to see you, for what ?"

"Probably for dragon training, you run the academy".

"I DO" she exclaimed, "AWESOME".

"Uh hey, how come she runs the academy and not the Snot man ?"

Everyone looked to Snotlout, with his smug smile, after a few seconds, everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh that's a good one Snotlout", said Fishlegs wiping a way a tear from laughing so hard.

As Hiccup was trying to gain back breath from his laughing he came to a realization, "Wait guy, GUYS", he said trying to get their attention.

"Something wrong Hiccup" Astrid said.

"Astrid, in this time line, your the dragon trainer, which means your an adult here, meaning we're all adults here, and unless I'm mistaken...".

Astrid's eyes became wide as she started to understand where Hiccup was going with this, "Oh".

"What ?" asked Snotlout.

Hiccup gulped trying to take in his new realization,

"guys, it means, that here,", Hiccup took a deep breath...

"I'm the chief of Berk".

* * *

**(WOW, that must had been some hard news to swallow, finding out you have fulfilled the job you were raised to do, BY THE WAY, can you guess who Halden and Cassandra's parents are, for some of you, it's probably obvious so PLEASE, IF YOU KNOW, MESSAGE ME BUT DON'T ANSWER IN THE COMMENTS, SOME MAY NOT KNOW, and speaking of comments, Readallday1243, I never thought of having Astrid walk in on them, I might try to work that in)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bye Halden,Hello Toothless

**(Well I'm Back, The Copyright Line Is In Chapter 5, Now Where Were We, Oh Yes Chapter 7)**

The group stood in a few minutes of silence till it was broken by Halden.

"Yes, but _you_ are gone for a few days and should be back for the Feast Celebration, that should give you plenty of time, for the collar to be fixed and you to be out of here but right now, I have to go see you", he said pointing to Astrid then faced his sister, "make sure no one see's them".

"Wait, you can't just go, what are we supposed to do, what about the collar ?" Hiccup excalimed, trying to keep the ebony-haired teenager from leaving.

Hiccup was one of those people that usually had the answer for everything, but here he was in a completely different time line, knowing that if anyone outside this house were to see him or his friends, disaster would strike, and the only chance for him and the rest of the viking gang, was headed out the door for who knows how long".

Halden turned to his fellow green-eyed friend and spoke, "guys I need to go now, if I don't then this time's Astrid will be suspicious, and I'm guessing, she's not going to be as accepting to certain things as Gobber was".

Halden looked over to his sister, "Cassie will be able to help you, she can guide you to dad's workshop and keep you guys from getting discovered until I'm back, right Case"?

She nodded as her brother went out the door and she heard the beating of boneknapper wings.

The blue-eyed girl faced the rest of the group, "well, I believe we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Cassandra, but most call me Case or Cassie, I'm Halden's sister" she said holding her hand out.

"Thanks, I'm... well you already know who we are", Hiccup slightly chuckled, trying to ease the tenseness of the situation.

"Indeed, so I'm going to take a guess, that Halden ended up having you catch him and that's why your here and not the Mastila or the other collar".

"Yep".

"Darn it, , I even gave him frijuf powder to cover his scent and he still got caught".

Astrid went then to the girl with sudden anger in her eyes, "wait, _you_ gave him that, that stuff hurt my dragon". Though most would had been scared to death, Case only chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, it only masks a scent, meaning the worst it does is irritate them for a few minutes, depending on how close they are to it, even if they ate it, it wouldn't be fatal, just irritating".

Hiccup spoke up to her, "you know a lot about dragon's don't you".

Cassie went to the table to clean up, "well I'm not in dragon training, but I'm still more useful than people give me credit for, what I know about dragons is manly on them as creatures, not weapons, in fact I can even..." Case stopped right there, realizing she said to much.

"Even what"

"Nothing"

"But you said..."

"Now first things first", she quickly exclaimed, trying to change the subject, "that with Gobber was a lucky shot, and though we don't want to, if anyone _were_ to see you, you need a disguise"

"A disguise ?"

"Well not something over the top, you need to still look like vikings, just _different_ vikings".

"But how are we suppose to do that ?" Astrid asked.

"Well maybe a little change in hair and clothes, I have some the girls can borrow, and if their not the right size, Jolene's might do the trick", she answered.

"Jol who ?"

"Oh my sister, she's in dragon training with Halden, and what she doesn't know won't kill her, right ?"

Snotlout decided to interrupt, "well that's great for them, but what about us".

Cassie looked at them, "I'll show you the workshop, when Halden get's back, he can help you, follow me."

They followed her to the second room on the first floor, as she lifted a rug to be hidden a door on the floor, Case opened it, to be another stair-case, "okay so just have you and your dragons...", Cassie's eyes became wide in terror.

"Uh guys, where _are_ your dragons ?"

"They didn't come in with us", replied Hiccup, "they stayed outside with Crackle".

"But Gobber said he only saw Crackle outside".

"Then were are they"?

Cassandra looked to them, "I don't know, let's try the barn, and if their not there than I don't know what else to do".

The brownish blonde looked outside the door, to make sure the close was clear and ran towards the house's dragon stable's with the other following, she opened the large door a mix of relief and terror.

Both past Toothless and Stormfly were there but so was future Toothless.

Hiccup and Astrid, not yet seeing the future Toothless, ran to their own dragons, "Oh Stormfly, come here girl", Astrid exclaimed.

"Over here bud", and Toothless followed pursuit, but his future self, could hear his rider's voice as well and followed.

"Good boy Toothless and... _Toothless_ ?"

Cassandra put a hand to her head.

"Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought".

* * *

**(Poor Cassandra, this is indeed going to be harder than they thought, I know there's not much going on here, but I wanted to leave with a cliffhanger, and the next chapter is going to be up tomorrow, actually I was wondering how no one in the reviews were questioning the lack of dragons in the room, but here's the answer, now WHAT DOES ASTRID WANT, WHY IS FUTURE TOOTHLESS THERE, CAN CASSIE HANDLE THIS, look back tomorrow to find out, read and review and see you tomorrow)**


	8. Chapter 8: New Vikings New Talent

**(Hello LISTEN VERY IMPORTANT- I am really enjoying this story, but I have started to lack in writing for my other fics so the next chapter after this, will be at LATEST TUESDAY, so I made an extra long on for you, I just need some time for my other fics. Thank You for understanding, Copyright Line is in Chapter 5)**

Halden and Crackle had landed at the arena, inside was the other vikings, Spitboor and Kiki, Crush and Crash, Maller, and Willra. So was Jolene and Astrid. After seeing Past Astrid, Halden couldn't help but wonder how Future Astrid and Past Astrid would react to each other, but he was quickly pulled out of his thought by his sister.

"Your late", Jolene said bluntly.

"Yeah I know, dragon problems slowed me down".

"That's no excuse".

The older Astrid interveined, "let's just get started alright"?

The siblings grumbled a "sure", and paid attention to the blonde.

Jolene could really get on Halden's nerves, she had flaming auburn hair that she usually kept down in a big braid, her eyes were the same emerald shade as her brother's but the way she could glare at a person, made them look more of a poison green than a emerald. Her attire was made up of a navy blue shirt with dark brown leather skirt, black pants and a dark blue belt that held her ax, and like most, she had thick boots.

Maybe it was the dark colors she wore, or it was her poison glare, but even if you never saw her fight, most saw Jolene as someone who wasn't going to stand down, but her fighting skills didn't hurt either, with her ax, she was unstoppable, best in class. Halden was the oldest of his family though Jolene was only less than two years younger than him, but from the way she acted, you would think, she was five years _older_ than him, always talking down to him. All three of them could be stubborn, but with Jolene, it was her way or no way and she made sure everyone knew it.

Astrid stood in the center of the arena, by this time in her life, she traded her blue shirt for red, her red skirt for dark brown, she kept the navy blue pants but her braid was now on the side, and had allowed half her bangs to be braided across as well.

"Alright today we're doing hand to hand combat"

_groans_

"But this time, you _can_ use your dragons"

_cheers_

"Only once".

_groans_

"This we'll be training for when in danger, you might have you'r dragon, but something, _anything_ could be interfering and limiting them of helping you, let's see if you can make the use count, you may use your dragon for anything, whether it be spines, fire, blocking or distracting, they can't fly you up, and any block of distraction, can only last 20 seconds or less, after that, they are to fly to the top of the arena, the first one with a weapon at their neck for more than 5 seconds loses, the losers shall go to the left side of the arena, the winners, the right, any questions ?"

Willra raised her hand, "um, well I uh hate to interrupt, but I think maybe, we're missing a few people".

Astrid nodded, "the rest of the gang were sick, I asked Kiki to join to even the playing field".

"_Yeah_, she asked _me_", Kiki was only 10, but had the attitude and plentiful of ego her brother Spitboor, as well did their father".

"Um that's great, but you know _Case_ is a little older than Kiki, maybe she could have been a more..."

"Well there's a good difference between me and 'Cassie'" Kiki started, "**I'm** more than happy to be here, instead of wasting my time in the house, **I'm** not scared to even touch a weapon **I'm**..."

"KIKI, That. Is Enough." Astrid said, the young girl gulped as she continued, "Cassandra, decided not to participate, for reasons of her own, also, Kiki is younger, but she was more than willing to come", the blonde turned to the dark brunette, "and I hope I will not regret my decision".

Kiki nodded nervously till she decided to outburst again "Hey wait, I don't have a dragon, what am I suppose to do".

Astrid looked again at the spoiled brat, "you and your brother will share".

"Wait WHAT", argued Spitboor.

"Your dragon will follow one of your commands and one of Kiki's"

Before Spitboor could argue Astrid went to the edge of the arena, "Stormfly up". The older nadder tossed her into the air for her to land gracefully on her dragon, "Crash against Crush, Kiki against Maller, Willra against Jolene and Spitboor against Halden, now..., LET THE BATTLE BEGIN".

* * *

_"Toothless ?", _Hiccup exclaimed at the second night fury beside him, this Toothless has a few more spines, a little bigger maybe, but looked pretty much the same, both the night fury's were looking confused as well, Past Toothless was confused at why he was looking at himself, and Future Toothless was thinking the same thing as well as to what happened to his rider.

The Future Toothless made what sounded like garbles of confusion _("what happened to you Hiccup, you look younger, did something happen on your trip and is that me ?")_

"It's actually a long story, I'll tell you later ", Cassie replied.

The Past vikings and dragons looked to the girl of the future, Astrid spoke, "did you just _answer_ him ?"

_("Did she just answer you ?")_, asked Past Toothless, his future counterpart nodded.

"Um... maybe", she answered, _"oh great answer Case " _she thought.

The others were getting suspicious, "well you see I..." before she could come up with a good lie, Past Toothless ran and tackled her.

"Toothless", Hiccup exclaimed, "get off her", but the ebony reptile wouldn't listen, _("how can you understand me ?")_ he asked, though the other teens only heard warbles and garbles.

"Please Toothless, not right now, get off me"

_("Not until you answer")_, for a human to speak dragon was unbelievable, could all future vikings do this ?

Cassandra had no other choice, it was better they find this truth out other than any other anyway, besides, what better way to hide a lie, than to cover it with the truth, "fine, just get off me so I can answer".

He obeyed and the others were eager for a explanation.

"Actually yes, you see when I was younger I was fascinated by the idea of magic"

"But witchcraft is forbidden on berk", Hiccup said.

Tuffnut gasped, "Ah she's a witch, hurry get a bucket of water".

"No I'm not a witch, but as a small child, I was fascinated by the idea, for months, I looked up all I could on the subject, books at the edge of the library"

"We have a Library ?"

"Shush, books and stories from Yohan, and I even observed Gothie's work, till one day I found something, it was a brew said to allow a one dragon to talk to me and only me, but being young and clumsy, I over did the brew one night, and the next morning, things got stranger"

Cassie went to stroke Toothless's head, "at first, things they said, were hardly understandable, like half of it was some garble of words, but the longer the time, I learned and have adapted to the way they speak so much that I can completely understand them, when others hear garbles, and growls, I hear words and tones"

The other looked intrigued as she continued.

"I can still remember how scared I was, as it bubbled over and spilled on me, after that night, I gave up magic, but I have accepted this as a gift, and after all these years, I can still understand them".

Then she looked to the them, "whatever you do, whether you believe me or not, don't say a word".

Hiccup went to her, "you mean, you haven't told anyone".

"Well I tried once, but people thought it was just a little girl's active imagination, the harder I pressed the more I was 'Cassie the Crazy', so I stopped, and if I proved it, they would either try to deny it, or accuse me of witchcraft", she chuckled to herself, "people just fear what they don't understand".

"But wait, why is Toothless here and not with him, I mean, me, uh Future Hiccup", the leader said.

Case kept stroking the said reptile, "he broke his foot a while back, Gothi had put some medicine for it, but it's still not fully healed, should heal any day now though, but Gothi warned that the medicine would give him headaches and dizzy spells, it would had been to high the risk to allow him to join the trip".

Hiccup nodded but then his eyes rested on his best friend's future counterpart, suddenly realizing how weak and sad he looked and how gently Cassandra was stroking his scales.

"But why is he here".

For a second, Cassie's eyes widened but then she answered, "I volunteered to watch him, whether they think I can talk to them or not, most know I am one of the best in understanding and soothing dragons."

Cassandra continued to stroke Future Toothless's head for a few more minutes as he fell into a sleep, then she sat up and faced the rest of the group.

"Well now that we know you'r dragons are here, just let them and yourselves follow me to dad's workshop" she whispered, not wanting to wake the sick reptile.

Cassie once again looked outside then quickly hurried the gang out the barn door and back into the house, this time with their dragon's with them, she led them to the trapdoor, but stopped them there.

"Wait, it's uh, _messy_, yeah messy in there, just give me a minute or two and then you can come down", in truth, Case wanted to hide or take any pictures, projects, sketches, or anything that might give away her dad's identity, as well as half of her own, she shut the door behind her, lighted the candle and began to work, within a few minutes, she had piles of things hidden under a tarp in a dark corner of the room.

"Alright, come on down", the vikings and dragons followed, Hiccup was, for lack of better words, _completely and utterly_ _astounded_, there were stacks of paper, charcoal pencils, metal rods, shells, pieces of almost every metal formed in all different shapes and sizes, wood, hammers, nails, pliers, screws, a giant wood stove with a large bucket of water beside it, and even other things he didn't know what they were, but the most astounding was the small things illuminating light around the room.

Cassie smiled at Hiccups sheer amazement of the place, "dad likes to use the forges, but here, he has his very own, were he can work, think, invent, and store projects".

"Wow, this is well, this is amazing, look at all this bud, a forge inside a house, I never thought of that, but what are these things ?", Hiccup said, pointing to the thinks bringing light to the room".

"Hmm, oh if you look closely those are actually pieces of different sized and shaped glass, they bring light to a room by having this candle over here reflect off them and that brings the workshop light".

"Fascinating, and your dad thought up all this".

"Yeah, he likes stuff like that, and because he's gone, you have plenty of space to work, now if Astrid and Ruffnut just follow me, we'll get you two disguises".

While walking out with the two girls following, Cassie thought to herself...

_"Wow, maybe I can do this, this might actually work"._

**(Having one of the viking's being to literally speak dragon was something I thought could be useful in the story, having it be Case can also add to the fact of how she see's things different from everyone else, PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR NAMES AND SPECIES OF DRAGONS FOR THE CHARACTERS LISTED BELOW, COMMENT OR PRIVATE MESSAGE, ALSO, for any fans that ship Ruffnut with a Snotlout of Fishlegs, I'm just saying right now - ****Kiki and Spitboor are Snotlout's -Willra is Fishlegs's -Crash and Crush are Ruffnut's -Maller is Tuffnut's If you want to make certain ones related, I'm not going to flat out say both parent's names for those characters , so make up your own headcannon, I also mentioned some were sick to help give more variety to this story, even if they might not be introduced , Thank You, read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	9. Chapter 9: Disguise and Battle

**(This might help you keep track)**

Kiki and Spitboor- Whispering Death :Blader

Crash and Crush - Zippleback :Smoky and Spart

Maller- Timberjack :Shriker

Whisla- One-Headed Snap Trapper :Eveblossom

Jolene- Night Fury :Stargazer

Halden- Boneknapper :Crackle

Cassandra- Terrible Terror :Rosefly

* * *

**(Hello and welcome back to this story, copyright line in ch.5, we have new characters, you know what that means... NEW DRAGONS )**

The teen vikings, were each facing their opponent, each with the competitive look in their eye, except for Halden, he was all to worried for the others but he had to try to push those thoughts aside, as Future Astrid announced, the battle's began.

* * *

Cassie led the two other females up two flights of stairs, "my room is the one on the top", she opened the door and motioned for them to enter, inside to greet them was a small Terrible Terror, it had green colored scales and the flame design on it's back was a pinkish red color. Cassandra petted the creature and motioned the other two to sit on her bed.

* * *

Crash had dodged an attack from his brother, and ordered Smoky to breath gas into Crush's face, it was about to work, until Crush motioned the other head of the dragon to spark it, causing his twin to fall, like their mom and uncle, these two preferred a zippleback. While Crash was still fallen, Crush grabbed Crash's sword and placed it in front of him.

"1, 2, 3, and... um... the uh... other numbers I WIN"

"Only cause I let you"

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Did not"

"Did so"

In fact, neither of them got past the first round, after constant bickering, Astrid landed in front of them and made them both go to the losing corner.

* * *

Cassie explained that first thing was to change was hair, she touched Past Astrid's hair and she stiffened as the other blue-eyed undid the braid, locks of blonde started covering her face as Cassie grabbed a hair brush. She took the leather headband off and laid it down.

"You look so _different_ with your hair down". Ruffnut observed.

Case looked to her, "that's the idea, for you two to be unrecognizable".

"But how am I suppose to see with it in my face".

"I have a few clips that might help", she reassured.

"Unreca... what ?", Ruffnut asked.

* * *

Maller was the twins's cousin, it was her against Kiki, this was going to be a piece of pie, _"hmm pie ?" _she thought. While in her pastry fantasy, Kiki pulled out two stones tied together on piece of rope and through it at the bottom half of her opponent, Maller fell down with a thud, time to call in a dragon.

Shriker, her timberjack, she called for it, with it's large and razor sharp wings, Shriker knocked Kiki down, lifted his owner up in the air, and used his blade like wing to cut the rope clutched around his rider.

Kiki then called for Blader, her brother's Whispering Death, he released spikes to center around Maller, but she had managed to escape, with a hunting knife ready, Maller was ready to claim victory till...

Kiki exclaimed in a high pitch squeal, "ohh look ,something shiny and destructive".

"Really, where ?", with back turned, Kiki took one of the spikes, and on the end of one, hit, Maller straight on the head, to unconsciousness.

_"Wow, hard head"_, she thought, "HEY DOES THAT COUNT", she cried, calling to the head trainer. Astrid looked to the unconscious teen and called out, "IS SHE BREATHING ?"

"I THINK SO"

"ALRIGHT THEN"

"Yes, go Kiki, go Kiki, go Kiki" she said during her victory dance to the winners circle.

* * *

Cassie put the leather head band over Astrid's now bangs pinned hair, instead of across it, to make more difference.

"That should do it, okay Ruffnut, your turn".

"No way, have you seen this thing, it'll take forever to get this wad of stuff put back together".

It was true Ruff had long, thick hair so Case decided a different approach, "okay, well how about having it put in several braids that can be braided back together in one long braid, "Astrid, since that's what your more accustom to, will you do it for me, I need to get something first ?"

"Um okay", Astrid said.

* * *

Willra was nervous, of all vikings she had to go against, it had to be Jolene, the red-head glided past Willra, only to have tripped her from behind causing her to fall, in a moment of panic, she called for distraction.

Eveblossom was a extremely rare one, she was a Snap Trapper, except, ordianry Snap Trapper are similar to zippleback's, only instead of two heads, it was four, but for some reason unknown, Eveblossom was born as a one headed dragon, though Willra didn't mind. The Snap Trapper opened it's mouth just slightly, so only Jolene would be affected.

Before Jolene could react, the thick, warm aroma of chocolate filled her senses, and dulled them, she was hypnotized in it, she tried to fight it, much the dragon was right in front of her face and seemed to be giving all she had in her ability. That was the Snap Trapper's greatest weapon, it had sharp claws, but a Snap Trapper could open it's mouth, and at will, release the sweet smell of chocolate to drive prey to it.

With the last bit of strength she could muster, Jolene waved her hand a certain way as in signal, and luckily, Stargazer caught it.

As Willra was putting her blade to Jolene before her 20 seconds were up, Eveblossom had been shot with a plasma blast. Jolene's dragon, a young night fury named Star Gazer, with the same amount of intelligence and loyalty as her father, Stargazer, shot at the one-headed Snap Trapper and flew back up, knowing her help was used.

With her senses back, Jolene, once again tripped Willra, "clever I'll give you that, just not clever enough, 1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ", with that, she lowered her ax and headed to the winner's circle.

* * *

Cassandra knew she was taking the risk, but like she said, what Jolene didn't know won't hurt her, even though her sister made it crystal clear on several occasions that it was _her_ room and you can only enter through _her_ permission. But the blue-eyed girl ran into the room and headed to the closet. Most vikings only had a few outfits and they were usually of the same design, but luckily, Cassie remembered that her sister had a few loose pieces of clothing in the back of her wardrobe that could be useful. Next she headed to her parent's room.

Once returning, Ruffnut indeed looked different, it was almost kind of weird seeing the difference in the two, Cassie headed to her wardrobe to pull out some clothing of her own for them to inspect.

"Your kidding me, you want me to wear a skirt" Ruffnut exclaimed, the other two crossed their arms and in unison, "and what's wrong with a skirt ?".

Ruffnut grumbled and tried the black skirt on, Case handed Astrid a red shirt, _thinking of the irony_, and handed her a thin brown vest. When they were finished, Cassie went to her vanity, and pulled out small things from the drawer.

"What are those ?"

"I traded with Yohan for these a while back, I thought they might be useful, I think he said, their called _cosmetics_" ?

* * *

Halden was up against ego holding, attention hogging, overbearing, Spitboor. Then Halden noticed something ifferent in him, his grin, it wasn't his usual cocky smile, it looked more _devious_. Before he could react, the teen started hearing a sound, get louder and louder and louder, till he suddenly found himself in a three foot ditch in the arena.

"Nice work Blader, oh and Halden, hope you had a nice _fall_ " and he began to chuckle at his own joke.

"Ha ha, very clever", Halden said dryly, "now how do you expect to put a blade to my neck, if I"m in here".

Spitboor's face turned to the realization, "um, well, I could... um...".

"You mean something like this, CRACKLE, TAIL FLIP UP", the bone knapper flew down and allowed Halden to grab on to his tail, then he tossed it and Halden up in the air, to have Halden, back flip to Spitboor, twist his arm around his back and put his sword to his throat.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5", and Halden went to join his sister in the winner's circle, leaving a frustrated viking behind.

* * *

It first felt strange, having different things across her face, but Astrid was quick to ignore it.

"This might help impression your eyes to a different color, and change face structure" Cassie said.

This was given from Ruffnut a simple, "huh ?"

"Nevermind Ruff", during this whole thing, Astrid felt weird, having her hair rearranged, and doing another girl's, trying different clothes, it was a weird feeling, but a part of her liked the idea just sitting around other girls,something about this whole scenario seemed _fun ?_

**(Being viking's and being one of the only two entire teenage girls on the island, this experience is very new for Astrid, she's just bringing out a little bit of her girly side, don't worry, that won't be a repetitive thing in this story, I'm still keeping her in character, and I switched back to back with the training to help even it out, all of those dragons, are actual dragons in the HTTYD universe, go look them up on wiki if you didn't recognize one, next chapter will be up soon)**


	10. Chapter 10: The New Targets

**(READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT, I have a cover image I would like to use for this story,it has a picture of Halden, Jolene and Cassie on it should I use it, what do you think, I won't use it if no one comments on it)**

Cassandra had finished with the disquizes for the girls, "all right, all done, now all we did to do is go down...", a wicked grin suddenly flashed her lips.

"What", asked Astrid.

"Um, just wondering, how good are you at acting ?"

The boys were still in the underground workshop when they heard the soft creek of the trapdoor, though they expected Cassie that wasn't what they found, in front of them was a viking girl, about their age, red shirt, a brown vest, and dark brown pants, her hair was down on her shoulders, and she did not have the most pleaseant of faces.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my dad's workshop", her voice was low and softly raspy, as if she was starting to get, or starting to get over a bad cold or sore throat.

Hiccup was frightened, this girl didn't seem to be fooling around, and yet there was something familiar about her, but he couldn't quite place it, before he could answer, Tuffnut blurted out a hair-brained excuse.

"We..uh...are... here.. to fix the leaky roof".

The girl looked unimpressed, "then wouldn't it make more sense going up on the roof ?"

"Well, now that explains why it was taking so long".

She ignored Tuffnut and went up to Hiccup, "now, I'm going to ask you again, who are you and..."

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha",was a sound heard above, "you should see your faces" said another unknown girl, but that wasn't the strangest part, the strangest part was that the other one joined her, though she was interrogating them a few seconds earlier.

"Well, well, well, it seems my disguises worked after all", the boys turned to face Cassandra on a stair step, "and weren't they just amazing actresses" she said clapping her hands, as the other two females walked down the steps.

Once Hiccup got a close enough look, realization came to him, "Astrid, is that you ?", she nodded.

"Wow, you and Ruffnut looked different, we couldn't even recognize you".

"That's the point", Cassie said, "So how's it going on with the collar".

"Well, I was able to clean up and mend some of the teared and stained leather, luckily, the symbols were not too messed up but I still re-painted them with ink, but no matter what I do, the crystal pieces just _won't_ go back together.

"I suspected that much"

"Wait, what do you mean"

Cassandra stood up to explain, "the crystal is the main energy source of the collar, these symbols, are what connect to it to give a specific date and time, I thought it might be too easy for it to just stick back together".

"Oh great, so all we have to do, is find another super powerful and amazing crystal and we'll be just fine", said a sarcastic Hiccup.

"I'm sure Halden and I... or at least**_ I_ **can think of something, it won't be to bad" Cassie encouraged.

* * *

He paced across the grass, his scarlet scarf draped over him, what was he going to do, he thought he had it, but somehow, someway when trying to get back it fell, now it was somewhere across time itself, he had tried to get back, but of course, that stupid dragon ran into a tree, and now he was back home.

He didn't know how to work this contraption, all he knew was that **she** gave him the dragon and the collar, all he had to do was steal the Mastilla, push a button, and fly off on the dragon.

But of course, life couldn't be simple, if he didn't get that thing to her before sunset on the Feast Celebration, *gulp*, he didn't want to even think about it.

The only ones that knew how to work it were those kids.

So they were a new target.

* * *

Future Astrid looked over her students, "well, you have indeed proven yourselves resourceful, Kiki and Spitboor, having Blader use both his spines and underground abilities were both resourceful and creative"

"I knew all along of my great brains", boasted Spitboor.

"Yeah, you have almost as much brains as a goldfish" Jolene commented.

"I know rig... wait what ?" he asked followed by the snickers of those around him.

The blonde ignored it and turned to the twins, "You two, are immature, you fight, you bicker, and you are not attentive what so ever"

"Thank you...uh I think...what are we talking about", asked a confused Crush, proving her claims.

"But you used your dragons gas and spark abilities to your advantage". She then walked to Maller and Whisla, Maller you showed trust to your dragon for it's razor sharp wings, but next time, keep yourself focused"

"Chicken milk turtle", she replied to the adult, still wonky over the hit on her head.

Alriiiiiight then...um Wisla, though you did use your dragons most useful ability as your choice and I admire that, you must work on when your without or limited to Eveblossom, understood"

The girl nodded as Astrid looked towards Halden, "Halden, as usual, you showed resourcefulness and trust to your dragon, and the second you had the chance to strike, you took it, well done".

_"Wow",_ Jolene thought, _"she's in a really good mood today, I wonder why ?", _but that smile changed when the Future Astrid approached her, "and finally Jolene, you won, but it was by luck, it does show that your dragon has immense loyalty, but this exercise was for when with_ limited_ contact with your dragon, if you are to have any at all, I'd practice a little harder if I were you".

Jolene nodded with new found disappointment, keeping her eyes on the ground, "yes mam", the class was excused.

"I can hardly believe it, I just can hardly believe it, I win and yet the ones who _lost_ get less criticism than me", Jolene said as she and Halden were flying back home.

"Don't get upset, besides, it's her_ job_ to be tough on everyone".

"But I'm not just everyone I'm..." Jolene took a deep breath to try and calm down, "but I guess it doesn't matter, the woman's impossible to please" she grumbled.

**(Sorry if not much is going on, next one should be up today or tomorrow but now we get a clue on our villain, and some more on Jolene, read and review and see you later)**


	11. Chapter 11: Who's the Hood

**(Okay there isn't much going on in this chapter, but there are important things in it, also, READ THIS PART VERY IMPORTANT: I am using a cover image for this story, it will be up when chapter 12 is uploaded so after today, when looking for this story, DO NOT LOOK FOR THE SNOWFLAKE)**

Cassie and the gang were still downstairs in the workshop, trying to think a way out of this problem, Astrid and Cassandra were pacing around the room, the twins were circling their heads around, following the girls's movements, Hiccup and Fishlegs were observing the collar and crystal and Snotlout was just lounging on the stair-way step.

"Maybe we could...no that wouldn't work" Cassie pondered.

"But what if we try to...no that _couldn't_ work", Astrid followed, debating with herself.

"Uh could you two stop doing that, I'm getting dizzy" said a dazed Ruffnut.

"Yeah, just going around and around and around and...um... what was I talking about again" followed Tuffnut.

"UHHHHHH this is so boooooooring" Snotlout moaned.

Astrid stopped pacing around the room and looked to the teen, "oh I'm so sorry Snotlout, do you want to take a break, maybe go to the beach, get something to eat and _then_ we can worry about HOW IN THE WORLD WE'RE GOING TO GET HOME".

"Uhhh fine" he moaned again, "but why don't we just go get the other collar".

"Well for one thing...WE DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS" Astrid yelled again.

"Whoa Astrid, calm down, we're getting home, no need to worry", Hiccup said trying to sooth and calm the stressed warrior, Astrid took a deep breath as Hiccup continued, "but wait, I think..., and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Snotlout may be on to something here".

"Yeah I...wait WHAT, say that again"

"I'm afraid my dear friend, that you have now reached delusion", exclaimed Fishlegs.

"Okay guys, just hear me out, the Mastila was stolen from this time, and if the other time collar was stolen, it would of had to have been someone who was from this time as well, right ?"

Cassie, Astrid and Fishlegs's eyes became wide, "that's right, which means that whoever stole the other collar..." Cassie started.

"would surly have to come back home" Astrid added.

Fishlegs continued, "and because it's _this_ time's Mastila, it could only work in _this_ time".

"Exactly", Hiccup started, "so when the Feast Celebration comes, the Mastilla will have to be here, if it isn't here already, and when we we find the Mastila..."

Cassie finished, "we find the time collar, and your ticket back home".

"Whoa, so cool, you guys like finished each other and stuff" said Tuffnut, oblivious to the new discovery.

"Great, Halden and I can start scouting the island and be on the look-out for our thief, you guys should be out of here in no ti..."

Cassie stopped, "do you guys here something ?"

The others listened closely, "yeah it sounds like it's coming from above, almost like..."

The gang's faces became pale.

_"footsteps"_

* * *

"Ah, it's great to be home, oh hey Gobber polished my best ax, great", Jolene said walking around, looking at the lethal weapon, "I'd like to see the Hood beat this "

Halden stopped from his constant looking around the room, for a sign of the past vikings to look at his sister, "I hate to burst your bubble Jolene, but no one has yet to catch the Hood, what makes you think you can"

"Oh brother, oh dear naive brother, I'm sure you can conclude I'm not your average viking"

"I'll say", he mumbled.

Both unknown to the group of viking right under them all crowding together at the trapdoor to hear what was going on.

Hiccup shook Case's shoulder and whispered, "who's the hood"?

"It's...", she stopped, still listening, "I'll explain later".

Up above Jolene spoke again, "well, I'm going to take another practice flight with Stargazer before dinner, see you later".

Halden nodded and as soon as she closed the door, he had sprung into action, grabbing the trap door and yanking it open, seeing a group of vikings flood out but he wasted no time.

"So did you fix it ?"

"Everything except the crystal which sadly is broken beyond repair" Hiccup said saddened.

"Well what now are we suppose to do" the black haired exclaimed.

Case went up to her brother, "we already have that figured out".

So the others caught Halden up with their plan, as he listened attentively. "Alright then, so until we find him, your stuck here, but how are we going to hide you, I'm sure someone is going to notice us taking three times as much food at the great hall, going home, and leaving nothing left".

"We'll think of something, but by the way, what is the Hood", Hiccup asked for the second time that day.

Halden sat up to explain, "well, a while back, someone started appearing into Berk, we didn't know who it was, all any one ever see's is a hooded figure, and any one who ever has gotten close enough to see a face could only see a small black mask covering their eyes, their swift, fast, and agile and no one has ever caught them".

"Did he commit a crime" Fishlegs asked.

"Not necessarily, you see this guy has never shown a motive to what he does, a few times he has taken something and other's have gone after him, but the item is usually abandoned or brought back the next day, he's even made a chase with Jolene and I during a training practice in the woods before"

"And you've never been able to catch him, even with your dragons" Astrid asked.

"That's the strangest part, the dragons won't attack him, and we've never been able to pin point a location".

"Woooooooah, cool, that is so awesome, hey maybe this Hood is..."

"Don't bring up the viking eating monster again Tuffnut" Astrid said before he began again.

"A viking eating...I don't think I even want to know" Cassie argued, "but back on subject, Halden, I'll take a little more food on my plate, and take another plate saying Rosefly is sick, then, because everyone else will be to busy in the great hall, I'll slip into the winter food storage, and gather just enough to not show, alright".

Halden and the others nodded in agreement, "as long as no one catches you, we can't risk anyone finding out about you guys".

There was the sudden sound something dropped.

With a large saddle at her feet, staring at the teens was a red-headed girl with shock, fear and confusion in her eyes.

Cassie gasped, "J..J..J..Jolene, we can explain".

She only shook her head with new-found anger in her eyes and began to run out the door.

**(THE HOOD WILL BE IMPORTANT, also the hood character is based on the hooded figure in another HTTYD fic called Mindbender by KeshaRocks, though under a different scenario, go check it out IT'S A GREAT STORY, read and review and see you tomorrow)**


	12. Chapter 12: Jolene Knows

**(Soooooooooo Happy With All Your Reviews, Thank You Soooooooooooooooooo Much, I really mean it, I do, oh and do you guys like the new picture, I hope so, if not, I'll be alright in changing it back, ALSO, two different lines of dialogue, I borrowed from the movie, may give you a clue to the sibling's parents, or maybe not, who knows, now on with the story)**

"JOLENE WAIT", Case started to run after her. As were the others about to follow their pursuit but stopped halfway by Halden's extended arm, blocking them.

"You guys stay here, we can't risk this anymore".

Jolene was fast on her feet, one of the quickest in the village, but luckily, so was Cassandra and without thick heavy boots dragging her down, not to mention a rock Jolene just now tripped on, she was able to catch up.

While Jolene was still picking herself off the ground, Cassie reached her and helped her to her feet, but grabbing her shoulders as well so her sister would look her in the face.

"Jolene please listen to me, I can explain".

"I am not listening to _anything_ you have to say". Jolene said shrugging her sister off.

Case put her now free hands to her hips, "and where exactly are you planning on going, to tell someone, and what prey tell are you planning on saying when you get there".

Jolene sighed, "all I know is that you and Halden are hiding_ strangers_ on the island, but that one kid, who was he because he looked..."

"I know, I know, and I can explain", she offered her hand to the emerald eyed, "if you let me".

* * *

Astrid and Halden were pacing around the room, Fishlegs was hyperventilating, Hiccup kept looking through the peep hole on the door to see sign of either female, hopefully both, and once again, Snotlout was lounging around and the twins were oblivious to what was going on.

"Guys, GUYS I SEE THEM"

Before Hiccup knew it, he was mushed against the wood by the other's, "guys..._cough cough_...need..._cough_...air" he croaked. Because of this, both Astrid and Halden pushed the others away and took a few steps back their selves for the scrawnier viking to breath.

Hiccup started gasping for breath, then he felt the door move, so he followed the others' pursuit and stepped back and true to his word, their stood a red-head arms crossed and her sister behind her with a nervous smile.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but...", Jolene grabbed a nearby chair and sat in it with arms once again crossed, "you've got 5 minutes, go".

They told the story again with the Mastila, the stranger, busted collar, and their plan for fixing, as well as with Case trying to keep her sister from flat out screaming at the top of her lungs at their brother, till the end of the story.

"So let me get this straight, you guys are from the past, one of the collars in busted, the other one is with an unknown person as well as the MOST INCREDIBLE RELIC OF OUR TRIBE, and you have a plan that just MIGHT get it back".

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Correct"

"That's right"

"Not a single word of that was wrong"

Jolene continued, "and we need to make sure no one see's them or the entire time-stream could be altered"

There were nods all around the room, Jolene slumped back into her chair, "the gods hate me, some people keep a secret for a friend or hide away their brother's favorite knife, no, not me, I have to hide six vikings and their dragons".

"C'mon sis, don't you think your exaggerating and...wait what was that about my knife" Halden said.

"Uh nothing"

"guys" asked a third voice.

"I looked for that thing for over a month"

"guys" it persisted.

"Oh now look who's exaggerating"

"Guys", the voice said getting irritated

"It's not exaggeration, it's fact"

"GUYS", everyone turned around to the source of the yell, Astrid.

"I hate to break up your little knife fight, but I think we have more important things to worry about, like oh I don't know, how we're going to hide in this house and keep that from your mom, or what if the dragons act up, their not used to being in closed area for too long, or how about if your mom does find out".

Halden interfered, "mom's been busy working on the celebration, she's usually too tiered when she get's back home, but your right about the dragons, maybe a midnight flight ?"

"That could work, but what if they get caught, someone hears a roar or the beat of wings" Jolene argued.

Cassie got an idea, "maybe we could pin the blame on two other dragon riders, but they both would have to be fast"

"You got that right" Jolene mumbled

"and stealthy"

"Very stealthy" her sister agreed.

"and just in case someone sees them, it wouldn't hurt if that one rider also happened to have a night fury"

"Okay so someone fast, stealthy and has a night fur...wait, oh no, not going to happen" she argued now seeing where her sister was going with this.

Halden looked to the red-head "Jolene sometimes we have to do what's best for the group"

Cassie smirked, "well I'm glad you think that Halden, because I've done research and it turns out that a nadder roar, is slightly similar to the roar of a boneknapper"

Halden started to blush then began to share the same face as his sister, "don't worry, all we would need you two to do is 'confirm' that it was you two riding at night, and only if they get caught".

* * *

Everyone was in the great hall, ready for dinner, after a practically forced "fine", the sibling trio headed to the hall, Case explained that she was the one actually sneaking food, all her older brother and sister had to do, was look and act normal, so it was best to just push this out of their mind. Meanwhile Future Astrid was exhausted, juggling between dragon training, celebration preparing and things in between, she was tiered out, which was probably a good thing, or she might have gotten suspicious of uneasy and slowly her two best students were acting and walking when going to their table.

As planned the three took their food and sat down, all except Cassandra, had placed a little more on her's and was now headed out to the food storage, till she was stopped.

"Hey Case, where are you going"?

Whisla was a little pudgy like her father but not as much, though she did share his blonde hair and warm brown eyes, she was very friendly and one of the few teenagers that would give Cassie a kind word, because she wasn't in training, she was mostly known as an outsider and others would sometimes question what she even does in her spare time, but she was different and different wasn't usually appreciated. Plus Case and Whisla shared a interest in botany and a fascination of dragons.

"Oh, Rosefly is feeling a under the weather, so I thought I'd keep her company", to keep Whisla from getting suspicious, Cassandra changed the subject, "by the way, how's Meatlug doing". Meatlug had been sick lately so Case gave Whisla some exotic herbs she bought from Trader Johan a long time back to help.

"Oh she's doing much better actually, those herbs really worked, dad is _so_ relieved".

"That's nice, well I better get going, Rosefly gets irritable when she's sick".

* * *

Cassie left the great hall, and started to creep but then run towards the food storage building, personally, the blue-eyed liked the quiet night compared to the loud noise back in the hall. But as she was about to open the door to the food storage, she was stopped, yet again by another person of her tribe.

"Oh, hi Cassie"

"Oh, um hey Mulch, what are you doing here"

"I was about to ask you the same question"

"Well I um... heard a noise coming from the food storage, thought it might be a rogue dragon"

"Nope just me counting the basket total", the elder looks to the plate of food in the girls hand, "are you not going to eat in the great hall", Cassie gave him the same excuse she gave Whisla, but Mulch only chuckled to himself.

"Nonsense, I saw that little Terror flying around just a few good hours ago, she's probably just wanting attention"

"But I..."

"Now why don't you just head back to the hall"

With no other choice than to raise suspicion, the brownish blonde obeyed and headed back.

"I hope they ate before they left home", she mumbled.

* * *

**(How'd you guys like it, now we have another member of our team, ALSO, do you think the gang's just going to sit in one room, waiting for food...OF COURSE NOT, what happens next, only one way to find it, read and review)**


	13. Chapter 13: Looking Around

**(TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, copyright in chap. 5 , ALSO, the phrase "dodged a stoning", is my old time version on the phrase "dodged a bullet" , ****now let's see our main cast **)

"UHHHHH, where is she, I'm starving" Snotlout groaned.

"Yeah, me too, how long does it take to get food anyway" agreed Astrid.

Snotlout spoke again, "well, I'm not just going to stay down here, I'm going to take a look around" he started climbing up the stairs.

"Wait Snotlout stop, they told us to stay down here" Hiccup said trying to stop him.

"So what, their not here, and besides what if their hiding something, how can we know we can trust them anyhow" the obnoxious one argued.

"It's true",Hiccup turned around to Astrid who looked shocked, "hard to believe _he_ said it, but it's true, we're only taking their word on all of this, what can looking around hurt ?"

"But guys, this is their house, and we might find out something we shouldn't"

"But how can we trust them, if we don't know who they are, and what if they really are hiding something, we may dodge a stoning".

Before Hiccup and Astrid could debate any longer, Snotlout opened the trap door, "well, I'm not just standing around here, I getting out of this basement, anyone coming with me ?"

"We're in", the twins agreed, following him,

"And I'm in to", Astrid followed pursuit.

Hiccup sighed and glanced at Fishlegs who looked at the others with envy, "you want to go too, don't you ?" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, yes... maybe, well, I mean this is the future and what better way to observe this time than exploring one of this time's average homes, and plus as they said we really can't trust..."

"Just go Fishlegs", Hiccup said before the blonde started to ramble more, but the larger one still looked guilty, so Hiccup tried to even his conscious, "I'll be alright, I've got Toothless and besides, I still want to inspect this crystal some more".

"Um alright", and Fishlegs followed his fellow teens.

Though Hiccup himself wanted to look around, the idea of knowing to much about his future did worry him, as well as conscious and morals about invading a person's home while they were gone, though they were right, what proof did they have about trusting them. But in Hiccup's mind, if they wanted to harm them, they had plenty of opportunities, plus it could be his slight naive or his quick trust to most people, but something in Hiccup's head told him they weren't a threat to him, almost like he _knew_ him, did they just remind him of someone, but if that was it, who ? Just thinking about it made his brain hurt so he let it slide.

The teen looked around, Stormfly was snoozing in a corner but Toothless was wide awake, but being the only person in the forge, Hiccup couldn't help but be reminded of...well pretty much his entire life before finding his dragon, always left behind, always the nuisance, the embarrassment, the one everyone would had been just fine with, if never existed. So troubling, so irritating, so _useless._

The said reptile cooed to his rider, earning a smile and pet on the head, "sorry bud, food's not here yet", then he looked to the night fury's saddle, it had faded, dulled, water stained, and even had a few rip's and burn marks on the leather.

"Huh, well as long as we're here, we might as well put some uses into our time, c'mon, I saw some extra leather over here".

* * *

The gang, minus Hiccup, started looking around, the first floor was skipped by the team, they had already seen it.

"Boooooooooooring, let's go upstairs".

Up the stairs the group went, they found a hall with doors on each side of the walls.

"So which door do we go through first ?" asked Tuffnut.

"Well brother, when not knowing the answer, just go to the first thing you see" And they headed to the first door.

Astrid sighed, "better follow, before they break anything" and she lead the others through the door.

The room was fairly large, a large bed, a desk covered in drawings and books was by the corner, and on the other side was different weapons mounted on the wall.

On the bed were the twins jumping, but the strangest part was that they were _bouncing_.

"Hey guys, what's up ?"

Fishlegs looked towards the trouble-making duo, "how are you guys doing that", he put his hand on the bed, "it's not made of rock, it's soft" he exclaimed, "what is it ?"

Tuffnut bluntly answered, "don't know, but it's fun to jump on".

Meanwhile, Astrid and Snotlout were looking over the weapons on the wall, Astrid picked a sword and started swinging it. Being in training most of her life, going freely with the deadly weapon as if it were a toy, didn't faze the young warrior, at one point, the blade became inches away from Snotlout's ear.

"Hey watch what your doing with that thing".

"I was".

After examining the soft, non rock bed, something in Fishleg's mind clicked into place, "uh guys I think we should go", the twins stopped jumping to give a "why" before Fishlegs spoke again, "Hiccup was right, we're in a persons house, do you know where we are, we're in the parents _bedroom_".

Hairs stood on the vikings's backs, Astrid stopped swinging the sword and mounted it back on to the wall, "yeah we should probably g..."

"Hey look" Ruffnut interrupted, "a door", the others turned the blonde's direction, there indeed was a door in the wall, but it didn't look like any other door, Ruffnut put her hand on the handle, but instead of opening, it slide opened.

"It's a...closet ?"

"Big deal, now that we've had our look around, let's get back downstairs and not invade people's privacy any further..." Astrid voiced died out as she looked at the floor of the closet.

Fishlegs saw her expression, "Uh Astrid, are you okay", in truth she wasn't, for one of the very few times in Astrid's life, she was scared, maybe not scared, maybe shocked, or perhaps a mix of both, after a few inaudible minutes, she spoke again.

"Do you guys see what I see", at first confused the others looked down as well, mouths now opened in shock.

On the ground were boots, on the left side was a pair of women's boots, on the right side was a man's _boot_, one boot,a right footed boot, and sticking out of the corner of the closet, was the distinct look of a piece of metal.

Astrid spoke again, softly and slowly, as if she was afraid to say it, "who do we know that only needs a right footed boot and a piece of metal" ?

No one answered, they were all too shocked at their discovery, but they all knew the answer, even the twins, in each of their minds was one single word.

_Hiccup_

**(A great author once said that chapter 13 is always the climax or in my case "big reveal" in her stories, so I thought, why shouldn't I carry the tradition, sorry if this chapter seemed weak to any one, By The Way, that great author is LeisaTheGreat, check out her work, my favorite of her's is HTTYD stories Bewitched and Captivated, I just like legends, lore and supernatural for some reason, oh well, see you soon)**


	14. Chapter 14: Who's Mom Here's Dad

**(Yeah, the fact about the father probably wasn't the biggest twist I could make, OH AND TO Blue-The First Traveller I LOVE THAT IDEA :ASTRID HOLMES)**

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY _UNLESS_ YOU HAVE _NOT_ SEEN HTTYD2 _"SPOILERS"_: Now I have NOT seen HTTYD2 BUT, because of a friend, Stoick is dead because of a plasma blast , I know this BUT, REMEMBER, a Plasma Blast has been shown to create light, kill, or only JUST weaken, maybe I'll make a fic about HOW he survived and returned to Berk, but in here he did survive, PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME**

The gang stared at the boot for several minutes, all too shocked to say anything, till Fishlegs broke the silence, "I...I...can hardly believe this".

Snotlout responded, "me too...Hiccup got a girl to like him ?", one Astrid punch to the arm later, "ow"

"Guys this is serious", everyone turned to Astrid, she put her hand to her head, trying to calm the head-ache starting to crawl into her brain, "I can't believe I was so stupid, the evidence was right in front of me, their sarcasm, Toothless in the barn, and who else would build a forge inside their own home ?"

"Well...now what do we do ?" Tuffnut asked.

Astrid looked to him and the others, "First, we're closing the closet and getting back in the basement before Halden, Jolene, and Cassie, *_gulp*_...Haddock, get back".

Fishlegs looked to the fellow blonde, "should we tell Hiccup about this ?"

"NO", Astrid replied, "if we tell him his future, we could be putting it, as well as _them_ in danger".

"Well what _**I**_ want to know who got suckered into marrying Hiccup, I mean the only way I can see Hiccup, and Married in the same sentence is if a Not is in the middle" Snotlout said.

Then came another Astrid punch to the arm, "ow, what is it with you and punching".

"Riiiiiiiiiiight" said an awkward Fishlegs, "but still, I wonder who the mom is, hmm, well if we think about it, Jolene probably got her red hair from Stoick, and both her and Halden I'm guessing got their green eyes from Hiccup..."

"Wait" exclaimed Astrid, "doesn't Halden have black hair and green eyes ?"

Fishlegs looked confused, "yeah, that's what I said, so ?"

Astrid swallowed, "who do we know is a girl, black hair, and green eyes".

"Uhhhhhhhh, don't tell me...it's uh...um" Ruffnut said lost in the little thought she had.

"Her name starts with an H" Astrid said unamused.

The twins started guessing, "Haley" "No", "Helen", "No", "Harvinscy",

"NO, FOR ODIN'S SAKE IT'S HEATHER".

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", they said in unison, "no I don't see it" said Ruffnut.

"Well it would make sense, Heather's dark hair, as well as how much in common they have and how quickly they became friends after her first visit to Berk" explained Fishlegs.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, we get it, perfect couple, let's just go alright" Astrid snapped and Fishlegs was taken aback, Astrid could indeed have a temper but it was more Snotlout's thing to snap due to something nice happening to Hiccup, or to anyone else for that matter. Seeing his reaction, Astrid's scowl stopped, she took a deep breath and spoke again in a more calming voice.

"I'm sorry, I just want us out of here before we get into anymore trouble", Fishlegs nodded as Astrid lead the group out the door, "and remember, not a word of this to Hiccup".

"Sure, wait... not a word about what to Hiccup ?"

Astrid sighed at the ignorant duo, then turned to Fishlegs, "keep an eye on them", the huskier viking nodded.

Walking back downstairs Astrid didn't feel right, was it just the idea of one of her best friends growing up, moving on, and even having a family of his own, she felt sort of like how she did before any one knew about Toothless, when Hiccup was better than her, top of the dragon killing class, it felt similar to that, except different. Was she mad at Hiccup, maybe, or was she mad at Heather, but why would she be mad at them, they were her friends, but just the thought of them _together_, it gave a bad taste in her mouth, a sick feeling in the stomach and a hard feeling in her chest.

What was wrong with her.

* * *

Halden and Jolene were sitting at the teen table, nervous as they could be, "hey are you two okay, you look like you've seen a ghost, Maller asked. Before they could answer, Spitboor interfered, "what's your sister doing here, I thought she left".

The Haddock siblings turned around to indeed find Cassie heading towards them, "hey guys, what's up ?"

Spitboor decided to be a jerk and answered, "oh nothing, just talking about training today, not that you would know". Whisla put her hand to Cassie's, "just ignore him".

"No, no it's fine", the blue eyed said shrugging her off, "no, I wouldn't know, probably because I was busy _reading_ or being able to count _higher than 8,_ stuff people do with their _brain,_ not that you would know of course" she finished with a smirk awarded snickers and laughs from the others.

Halden scooted closer to his sister, "Ha ha real funny Case", he leaned close to her ear, "what are you doing here ?" he hissed.

"Got caught" she answered through his ear, "don't worry, no one suspects a thing"

"Excuse me, may I speak with Halden, Jolene, and Cassandra for a moment ?" came a third voice from behind. The Haddock trio as well as the others looked to see an elder viking, thick busy red beard and light green eyes.

"Of...of c... course granddad" Jolene stuttered, though aging, Stoick still towered over the teens and though no longer the chief, he could still intimidate a person, especially when speaking in his angry voice or his serious voice, which is what he was using at this moment. The girls and boy followed the elder to the second room of the hall. The hall was made of two enormous rooms, one for eating, and the counsel room with the large fire pit in the center, which was where the group was at this moment.

Stoick lead the children to the fire pit, you could still see the small remaining glow of the last of the embers in the fire pit, only evidence of the mighty flame that was once there. He turned to face his grandchildren.

"Now, shall we talk".

Halden was the one to answer, "T..t.. talk , about what granddad ?".

"Oh you know, vikings, but one very specific viking, my _son_".

Jolene gulped, "oh really, w..w...what about him".

Stoick could sense the kids' nervousness, "is...uh everything alright, you seem nervous"

"N..n..nervous, who us, nervous, nah, just um tired yeah that it really tired from training and..."

Cassie hit her brother's arm to get him to stop rambling, "we're fine _*ahem*_ please continue granddad".

"Yes well, I have heard some news about your father"

"Oh really", said Jolene, who was worried to death about what was going to happen next.

"Really, and it's all right here", Stoick handed them scroll, which Cassandra took, and she herself was almost too afraid to open it, so slowly but surely she did and as her eyes went to the top of the page she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a letter from him, probably about how the trip is going", the older Haddocks both breathed sighs of relief that would soon be extinguished as Cassie read out the letter.

"To my family, good news, this trading voyage went better than I thought it would, fine weather, and mostly very agreeable leaders of other tribes"

The group all had smiles on their faces as she continued.

"Which is why, due to our good fortune, I shall be coming home **_early_**" Cassandra read with shock and a new found fear in her eyes as she continued.

"The ship will be docking back to Berk tomorrow, I can't wait to see all of you, PS. Don't tell your mother yet, I want to make it a surprise for her, Love Your Proud Father, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, of Berk

Cassandra had finished and Stoick was beaming, "isn't this wonderful kids, I was starting to think that he might miss the celebration, but here he is coming home _early_" he laughed, then he looked to his grandchildren with their faces upset, "are you alright, I would think you three would be the most happiest about this ?"

"Oh we are, it's just...um still so shocking it's hard to believe", Cassandra explained.

Stoick smiled, "well believe it, because after 4 weeks at sea, your father is coming home", and he left them. As the door had shut all was left was the three Haddock children all thinking the same question.

"What are we going to do".

**(Now that is a good question, so let's look, Astrid 'thinks' she has solved the family mystery as more questions pile up for the Haddock siblings, oh the irony, ALSO FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, Heather is a character from the show, check it out, you can get the episodes from Google Videos, see you soon)**


	15. Chapter 15: New Location Old Habits

**(Welcome Back, copyright thing in Chapter 5)**

**IN RESPONSE TO Readallday1243: Fishlegs was about to include Case in his observation, but Astrid stopped him too soon with her own theory, after she said it, then Fishlegs started to think and confirm it, and they just left it at that, if Astrid wasn't so quick to her theory and gave more time to think, she probably would have included Cassandra in the observation)**

Hiccup was in the middle of making his new dragon saddle, Stormfly was still snoozing in the corner, Toothless was content to watching his rider work on the new saddle for him and the rider himself felt at home with the leather in his hands and having different types of tools around him, having been working in a forge for most his entire life. His hands worked on the leather in an almost auto-pilot phase while he allowed his mind to drift and hummed a tune.

"Everything has it's season, everything has it's time, hmmm hmm hmm hmm hm hmm hm, show you a rhyme"

"Hiccup ?"

"Hm.. UH, what ?" Hiccup turned around to find Fishlegs and the rest of the gang at the top of the stairway, "Oh uh..hey guys", the teen said nervously.

"Were we interrupting something ?" Fishlegs said with sudden awkwardness as Hiccup answered, "oh no, just working on a new saddle for Toothless, nothing special, soooo, find anything interesting ?", he asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, hey you'll never believe it", "it turns out that..." before they could finish, Astrid tripped Ruffnut and pinned her brother onto the floor with her.

"No nothing at all Hiccup, just an average house",

"but they were..."

"Hiccup, your talking about the twins here, they'll find a ball of yarn amusing" Astrid finished as Hiccup nodded, accepting this answer, "so um what was that song you were singing ?"

"Yeah, did we interrupt your concert ?" Snotlout said sarcastically. Astrid looked to Hiccup and Hiccup gave a single nod.

"OW, would you STOP THAT ?" Snotlout said irritated by another punch from Astrid with a new smirk on her face as well as Hiccup's.

"It's an old song I used to hum as a kid, but anyway, you didn't find anything, you weren't there very long ?"

"Nope, nothing" Astrid confirms, but before Hiccup could question any further, the sound of footsteps could be heard upstairs, "they must be back".

* * *

The Haddock siblings were now running back to the house as fast as they could so they could make sure their past friends were all in the basement before their mom followed their pursuit. They knew they warned them to stay put, but even in the future Case, Jolene and Halden knew that Snotlout and the twins, let alone teenage versions of them were **_not_** going to stay put.

Halden ran to the trap door, Jolene stayed by the front door to keep watch, and Cassandra headed upstairs, "hey wait, where you going", Jolene called out to her sister.

"I need to get something, just stay look out for mom", the red-head shrugged, she wasn't one to get into her sisters business and at the moment, after all she had been through and learned in just one afternoon, she felt questioning any of this wouldn't do any good.

Halden walked down the stairs for a head count, "your all here ?" he said surprised. Fishlegs became nervous, "yeah, why wouldn't we be", after finding out his new information, Fishlegs could see that Halden indeed looked a lot like his father, same shoulder sag, same questioning in his eyes, even the same haircut.

"No reason" replied the future teen, suddenly, not going down the stairs, but _jumping_ off and landing in front of the others came Jolene, "mom's on her way here".

Before the others could respond, the youngest of them came in but with something in her hands, now allowing himself a better look, Hiccup could see it was a strange looking bottle, it was blue and looked to be made of glass, inside it seemed to be a very small amount of liquid, but the strangest part was what was on top of the bottle. A small little knob and connected to it was a small pouch-like thing.

"Don't worry, I know just what to do, Halden, Jolene, stand back", the elder siblings obeyed, still not sure of what there sister was planning, but as soon as they stepped away, before anyone else could respond, Cassie squeezed the pouch on the bottle, and from the knob came a spray on Astrid. With that, the blonde collapsed on to the ground, eyes shut.

"Astrid" Hiccup exclaimed, just before he too felt liquid touching his skin and everything went black, then sprayed Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and finally Fishlegs.

The group layed on the ground, out cold, "WHAT DID YOU DO" cried Halden, "shhhhh you'll wake them and that was the last of it" answered his youngest sister, looking at the now empty bottle, "their asleep, that concoction is for dulling the senses and making it's victims drowsy, luckily, due to this ordeal and the lack of food in them, it worked quickly and more efficiently".

The two eldest looked at Cassandra in shock, this one single young viking teen, took out 6 other ones in less then 2 minutes with nothing but a perfume bottle and some concoction she made.

"What in the world was in that, how did you even get it"

"I made it, and had to use what was left of it, but I couldn't risk anything, now we better get up stairs", her siblings nodded, just in time for the door to knock for their mother to enter.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to the sound of cooing and purring of a dragon, his body ached as he opened his dreary eyes to see Toothless with Cassandra beside him with fish in her hands.

"Good morning, sleep well ?", she said, surprisingly cheery, "um yeah I guess, wait..." he stopped his memory catching up to him, "y..you did something, you sprayed something at us".

"Yeeeeeeeeeah sorry about that, but I needed you guys asleep before mom came in last night,". Hiccup was still confused, but to drowsy to question till he looked around, he, Cassie, and the dragons, were the only ones in the room.

"Speaking of the others, where are they", suddenly, the girl's blue eyes became duller and her smile faded, "we got a letter yesterday, dad's coming home _today_, we had to move everyone to a different location".

"Oh, okay, WAIT, your dad is coming home, TODAY ", she nodded, "we were able to get the others to the cove, but Toothless didn't want to leave without you so I volunteered to stay till you woke up, here", the brownish blonde approached Hiccup with a bowl, "oatmeal with a little cinnamon and apples to it".

The male took the bowl and spoon in it but looked weary this made Cassie chuckle, "don't worry, it's just oatmeal, cinnamon is a simple spice I got from Yohan and you _do_ know what apples are, right ?"

He nodded and took a spoonful, and surprisingly it was pretty good, what ever this cinnamon was, he liked it, it was sweet yet spicy at the same time, pretty soon the bowl was empty. "We better get to the cove, they'll be waiting for us, c'mon". Cassie mounted on Toothless and surprising to Hiccup, the reptile didn't look upset by her on him, they must of had plenty of time together, how long was he out.

Hiccup got on the dragon with his old brown saddle seeing the other one wasn't finished yet, once outside, Hiccup looked to see it seemed that the sun had only just now risen, then they took off. In that moment Hiccup didn't even seem to care or think about people seeing him, he was hardly even aware of Case's presence, it was just him, Toothless, and the sky, just like how it should be. They went the usual route and soon enough they were at the cove.

"Took you long enough, how long can one guy sleep" complained Snotlout. The newly arrived two mounted off the dragon as Jolene came towards them, "were you seen ?"

Cassie shook her head, "we kept in the clouds and hardly anyone is awake at this hour anyway" before anyone could respond however, there came the small but fast pace of Terrible Terror wings and one landed on Case's shoulder.

"Rosefly, are you okay" she asked concerned for the little one, _"I...was...looking for you...first the house...then here..."_ the terror panted. Cassandra patted the small creature on the back. _"I saw the ship, your father's here"._

Knowing her siblings wouldn't believe a talking dragon, she simply stated, "I had Rosefly wait at the docks and then come here if something happened, dad must be here, we better go".

Her siblings nodded, though unsure, were not going to take the chance of it, Jolene stood in front of them, "now if you hear something, even the slightest rustle, bolt in to the cave and keep quiet, we'll come see you as much as we can, but don't ever, _ever_ let your guard down, got it ?". The way Jolene talked, so confident, so cold and intimidating, it could send chills down a spine.

The gang nodded, Jolene mounted on Stargazer and Halden and Cassandra mounted on Crackle with Rosefly on Cassie's shoulder.

* * *

The docks, true to Rosefly, there was a ship with vikings walking off, some with boxes or baskets, some with nets of fish or sacks. But already off the boat with people shaking his hand was the young Chief of Berk with Gobber his father and mother with him. Jolene and Halden hurried off their dragons and ran to their dad. Seeing them coming towards them, Gobber, Valka and Stoick gave them some room.

"It's good to see you dad"

"Yeah, how was the trip"

"Did you meet pirates"

"Or any new dragons"

Future Hiccup merely chuckled at his children but coughed out a 'maybe', that made their eager eyes brighter but suddenly things became tense as Cassie slowly approached her father, Jolene and Halden backed away a little to give them some space, there was no embracing, hugging, or even a smile.

"Cassandra"

"Father", she replied.

Both talked in toneless voice, cold and empty with nothing but an awkward silence following. That is until Gobber walked up to the two, he looked at Hiccup now trying to avoid eye contact, then glanced at Cassandra, now having an interest in her slippers. He sighed, putting his hand to his face and shaking it, he glanced up and started talking.

"Cassie, is there anything else you would like to say to your father, the man who _raised_ you, and has been gone for _4 weeks_", she remained silent. Gobber put his hand to his face and shaked his head slowly, glanced up and spoke again, "Cassandra is trying to say that she has missed you very, _very_ much and is happy to hear you had a good trip, _right_ Cassandra ?"

The girl sighed herself, knowing that Gobber would keep going with this unless she went long with it, "I am glad to see that you have had a blissful and productive voyage" she replied.

When a simple nod was the only response, Gobber started to talk for the father, "Hiccup wants to say that he is happy to be home with his family, especially his_ youngest_ and _last_ daughter and child, _right_ Hiccup ?"

"I'm glad to see you safe and sound and unhurt" was the only answer. Another few minutes were in silent awkwardness.

Cassie decided to interfere, knew she was spoiling the mood, not that she meant to, but still, she knew when she wasn't wanted, "I'm heading back to the house, Rosefly here is feeling unwell, so I'll just let all of you catch up". The others nodded though they didn't mean it.

For Stoick, he had been a part of those conversations, but never actually viewed it, is that how it looked, parent and child just across each other, acting like strangers and wishing to be miles apart, with someone else putting words in their mouths because they could never make them themselves, he and Hiccup had become closer ever since the defeat of the Red Death, but the guilt of those days were still with them, and seeing it repeated didn't help.

Valka was heartbroken to see such a display, how could a parent be so distant to their own flesh and blood, Cassie was a sweet girl, so full of life, when around her, Valka could see a spark inside her, it was a spark Hiccup shared, but seeing the way that spark extinguished so quickly when put together, it was a sad sight indeed. Both Halden and Jolene felt, almost _bad_ about loving their father so much, seeing how strained their sister was to him.

But no-one said a word about it, as Cassie was about to walk away from the docks, out of nowhere came a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE. It snapped with body a flame and wings flapping in anger.

"Woah, easy big guy, calm down", Hiccup said trying to sooth the savage beast.

* * *

"There he is, oh goody" said the man hiding at the edge of the forest, scarf draped over, looking over at the family, "okay first things first, we need a distraction...but where am I going to get one of those hmmmmm, oh I know", he reached into his pocket, to bring out a small little dragon, about the size of his hand, "okay, I need you to grow and distract them, and when no ones looking, I'll get the boy, deal".

The reptile rolled his eyes, wondering why would his mistress wanted this clown anyway, but knew that they needed that stupid relic, and they would need that snot-nosed brat to do it, the man placed him down and soon enough, he got bigger and bigger, till he was his full size again, he flamed up and started to attack.

"Yes, yes yes, okay, now all I need to do is get the boy...but how am I going to do that hmmmm...oh I know, I'll just grab him...uh no he was a sword and looks pretty heavy...hmmmm oh I'll have the dragon set him on fire yes that will...oh no that wouldn't work...then he...would be...dead, _*sigh*,_ this may be harder than I thought".

* * *

The flaming reptile didn't follow to Hiccup and snapped at him causing the chief to back away, Cassandra thought she would try, "it's okay", she persisted, "what ever is going on, we can fix it, just calm down and we can help", the young Haddock was hoping for a sad or even worried response that she could ease but the Nightmare roared, a _"go away"._ To make his point across, he made a breath of fire, luckily she was quick, forcing herself down onto the ground and rolling away, out of the fire's reach.

Before any harm could be done, Gobber grabbed a nearby bola and swinged it at the beast's feet, entrapping it, with little left to do, the dragon breathed one more large breath of fire, large enough so that everyone had to lay down to save from getting burned, when back on their feet, the dragon was gone, and no one noticed the now small reptile scurrying away.

On first instinct, Hiccup ran to his youngest daughter who was picking herself off the ground, "are you hurt Cassandra ?"

"I'm fine".

"Are you sure ?"

"Dad I'm perfectly alright", she said jokingly, then in that very instant a small glimmer of spark came to them, till it was quickly put out once again by Hiccup, "why did you try and approach him".

"I just thought..."

"What if you had gotten hurt, you don't know how to deal with them, I and your siblings have trained for situations like this, you haven't, and you need to keep away from them".

Cassandra's blue eyes dulled once again, "I understand, I'm sorry father, I'll be heading back to the house now", Hiccup nodded and with that they turned away to each other, neither looking back.

**(I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to give a long one, that part with Gobber, Case and Hiccup, is based on a deleted scene from the first movie called "Goodbye at the Docks" to give closer look at a strained relationship, and one that is sometimes close to be being stronger, but is always pulled back, sad, anyway, NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ACTION AND "THE HOOD" IN IT, ALSO-Does anyone know the name of the song Hiccup is humming at the beginning is called, IT'S AN ACTUAL SONG, and it belongs to it's respected owners, but that isn't me, read and review and see you soon)**


	16. Chapter 16: In The Forest

**(Hello people, I do hope you like the chapter, but in response to Lucy, if their is something in particular you dislike about the story, please tell me, I would like to make this story as enjoyable as possible and I respect your opinion ALSO JUST IN CASE if you don't know "Jorgenson" is Snotlout's last name)**

As soon as she was out of the sight of her family, Cassandra stopped walking and started running as far as she could from the docks and back to her house, in fact it is quite astounding how fast a person can run, when the only thing on their mind is getting as far as possible from someplace. As she headed inside the home and up to her room on the top, the running had finally caught up with her as her legs started to slightly wobble and she allowed herself to sit down on her bed as her Terrible Terror looked to her with pity and concern in her eyes.

"He doesn't think I can do anything does he ?"

_"He's only trying to protect you"_

"Yeah right, he just wants me out of the way"

_"Now that's not..."_

"True ?", Cassie finished, "If he cares about me so much, how come the best we can ever do if look each other in the eye for 2 seconds".

Rosefly was at a lost for words and Cassandra took that time to finish the argument, "we need to face facts, I'm nothing but a disappointment to him and mom, it's better when we just keep out of each other's hair".

Knowing her owner wasn't going to budge in thought, the dragon made a new suggestion, "why don't we do something to take your mind off this".

Cassandra nodded, wanting to forget that the scene at the docks ever happened.

* * *

After a brief summary of the trip, the Haddock bunch started heading back towards the village. "So wheres you mom ?" Hiccup asked the two teens.

"In the great hall, working on the feast celebration", Hiccup smiled and started to head there, "then I guess it's time for a surprise". Truthfully he did want to see the wife he missed for 4 weeks, but he also wanted something or better yet, someone, to help him take his mind off his youngest.

Hiccup wanted to forget that scene at the docks ever happened.

Even though it wasn't the first time something like this occurred.

* * *

The gang was still in the cove and just like before, they were bored out of their minds.

"You know what, I'm going to take a look around" Snotlout declared till he was stopped by a blonde.

"NO, did you not learn anything from our last little trip out of our hiding place" Astrid said with battle ax ready.

Though the others knew, there was one viking in particular that was confused, "what happened ?"

"Uh...nothing" Astrid said quickly, realizing her mistake and hoping Hiccup wouldn't catch on, while Snotlout was still urging on.

"Pff, that was different, that was a person's house, this is a forest, how extreme can change happen in a forest, unless it' burned down, a forest will stay the same".

The others were still unconvinced but surprisingly Snotlout came up with a very rare thing,... an actual idea, "besides, the forest is for anyone to come by, shouldn't we have a look out, just in case".

The rest of the viking gangs eyes became wide in shock, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Snotlout...your right, anyone can just come into the forest and find us", Fishlegs remarked.

Hiccup being the leader spoke up, "then we'll have two of us looking out in the trees for someone coming along, we can take shifts".

Snotlout immediately pounced for the opportunity, "I'll take first shift, oh and Astrid, if you want, your happy to take it with me".

Astrid rolled her eyes and muttered a "Ilk" sound of disgust, "why don't I take first shift, someone needs to keep Snotlout from revealing himself " Hiccup volunteered before anyone started fighting to take it.

Everyone agreed, much to Snotlouts dismay as Hiccup continued, "Astrid, may I have some of Stormfly's spines ?" Strange question to ask but Astrid just shrugged and went to the nadder and pointed her to a particular part of the cove

"Stormfly spine shot", on cue, the reptile allowed 6 spines to head at Snotlout, "HEY", he said, barely dodging them. Hiccup ignored it up picked up 3 of them.

"If we do see someone, I'll throw a spine to the cove, when they leave, I'll throw a second one and I'll keep an extra, just in case".

Hiccup and Snotlout (rather nervously) boarded Toothless, "let's go bud" and they were off.

Toothless landed in a tall tree close to the entrance of the cove and the two vikings landed on the tree branch. After a few good minutes Snotlout decided to open his mouth.

"Are we just going to sit here all day"

Hiccup gave him a annoyed look, "we've been here for about 5 minutes".

Snotlout snorted, "yeah, but can't we look around or..."

"Shh shh shh, listen" Hiccup said trying to quiet the other.

"What", Snotlout whispered annoyed, then he too heard it,..._voices_.

* * *

Jolene and Halden absolutely loved the reaction their mother had when their dad approached her. When they entered the hall their mom had her back turned, it took them all their might not to laugh as Hiccup slowly creeped towards her, and he tapped her shoulder. But the best part was when mom flinched, turned around grabbing his arm and slightly twisting it.

Her shock seeing Hiccup.

Then sorry expression letting go of his arm.

Then mad at him for shocking her.

Then a hug and kiss for missing him.

To the Haddock teens, it was hilarious. Laughing hard, but then decided to go outside to give the 'happy couple' their space. But while still getting out the rest of their chuckles from their systems outside the great hall, Jolene saw something at the corner of her eye.

"Halden" she said, trying to get her brothers attention. Still having a few chuckles he answered, "yeah".

"Look", now confused at his sister's sudden change in tone to seriousness he looked in her direction, and he saw two figures and a dragon heading towards the forest.

"Oh no"

"Come on" Jolene already had her ax out and mounting on Stargazer, Halden nodded and joined her on the night fury and the two followed the figures in to the forest.

* * *

"Hurry up Kiki " Spitboor said with his younger sister trailing behind with a whispering death. "I'm coming, I'm coming" she announced catching up.

"Hey your the one that wanted to come."

"Yeah but why are we here ?"

The older brother started to look irritated, "didn't you hear, the chief and the men are back which means dad is too ."

As the two headed deeper in to the forest, they became oblivious to the two teens hearing their conversation in the trees.

"So that means we need to train, he'll surely watch our training session later today and you know how he is" and in unison the two siblings said

"A Jorgenson always wins".

In the tree, Snotlout felt as if someone just punched him in the gut, he was about to scream, until Hiccup clammed his two hands over his mouth and shook his head, motioning the other to keep quiet.

Kiki gave a smirk and looked to the whispering death, "I don't have anything to worry about, because of Blader here, I defeated a viking 5 years older than me".

"Yeah, yeah, don't get a swelled head, it was just Maller".

Kiki gave a fake pity face, "ahhh, are mad because Halden beat you _again_".

"HEY, I almost had him".

"I'm sure you did" said a sarcastic third voice, the Jorgensons turned to see Halden and Jolene facing them.

"What are you two doing here, not that I mind _your_ company Jolene", the said red-head merely rolled her eyes at Spitboor's comment. "Questioning what two vikings and a dragon are doing in the middle of the forest", she said accusingly.

"Just a little training" replied Kiki, then she turned her direction to Halden, "not that I need it" she said flirtatiously batting her eyelashes. Halden just ignored her and went to Spitboor, "then you don't mind us joining you". In truth, Halden and Jolene needed to get these two away from the cove.

But before Spitboor could argue, a small throwing blade whizzed past him and into a tree. Now both groups, Halden, Jolene, Kiki, and Spitboor, and Hiccup and Snotlout were looking at the direction from where the blade was thrown. Standing on a tree branch was a figure, black pants and shirt, but a mask and hood covering the rest of the face and body.

Jolene gasped "the Hood", then gave a cruel smile, gripping her ax,"my lucky day".

The hooded figure jumped off the branch and towards Kiki, Kiki charged out a whip from her belt, only for the Hood to draw out two throwing blades and throwing them too quick for Kiki to react, hitting her arm bands through into a tree, keeping her stuck to it.

While up in the tree Hiccup and Toothless needed to pull Snotlout back, "she's in trouble, let me go"

"Snotlout, they said the Hood has never killed anyone and we need to keep covered".

The hood looked to see Spitboor charging a mallet at them, and at the last second, dodged and went under the weapon, and from behind, striking Spitboor's back, before he knew it, he fell down, his back hurt, but then it became _numb_, he couldn't even feel it, and his back refused to help him lift up.

Jolene was ready for this masked stranger, with one free hand she took Kiki's whip, and saw the hooded one heading straight for Halden, they took out three miniature arrows and flinged them to the dark-haired teens sides, attempting to hit the sides of his tunic and trap him like Kiki but he took out his sword that hit the throwing weapons aside. Halden now had his sword ready for them, but as he striked, the Hood jumped their entire body horizontally up and with a free hand, smack the sword out of Halden's hand and into a tree.

As the Hood went up to Halden, Jolene flicked the whip across their ankle, making the Hood fall, the whip eased it's grip and allowed Jolene to retract it to strike the figure while it was still on the ground but as she struck again, the said figure rolled away from the black weapon and jumped back on it's feet. With no physical weapon, and Crackle still in the village, Halden called for Stargazer.

"Stargazer, plasma blast" but the reptile was up in a tree, and shook it's head at the young Haddock, in shock and confusion at the dragon, he didn't realize the Hood cartwheeling towards him and before realizing struck his right arm, he aimed to punch with his left, but the Hood hit the arm, causing both of them to be numb and unusable to the teen.

Then he bowed his head, and when the masked one hit it, the hard skull made the Hood retract their hand in slight pain. "Ah" they hissed.

"Nice try, but no" Halden said though both his arms were paralyzed, from behind Jolene threw her ax at the Hood and the strangest thing happened, Stargazer, _blasted_ the ax out of the way, just when the Hood turned around.

Now it was Jolene's turn to look shocked at her dragon, while distracted, the Hood ran up away from them, and as Jolene looked up, the masked stranger threw three small objects on the ground, creating a large cloud of thick smoke, and when cleared, the Hood was gone.

**(The Hood paralyzed both Halden and Spitboor by hitting certain pressure points of the body, sorry if the fight was weak, I'm more of a dialogue writer than a action writer, but I'll keep trying, most of the action was actually based on how Mai and Ty Lee fight, they are characters from a show I used to watch called Avatar the Last Airbender, go check it out, it's a pretty good show, next chapter should be up tomorrow see you soon and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	17. Chapter 17: Tonight's Plans

**(I apologize with the lack of updates, my grandmother had heart surgery last week, I've been trying to read to get my mind off it, but I just didn't feel like I could write, but I'm here now)**

For a few minutes, time seemed to have stopped, everything was quiet, no one moved, or in Spitboor's and Halden's case, they really couldn't. Jolene was the first to break from the silence, first headed towards her ax a few feet away from her. It now had a dark burn mark from where Stargazer blasted it. She took the weapon in her hand looking at her reflection in it, then tossing, twisting and turning it around with her hands, as said dragon leaped from her tree and went to her rider.

Jolene glanced at the dark reptile with anger and frustration in her eyes, "who's side are you on" she said coldly, shaking her head and placing the ax back onto her belt. Star whimpered and slowly followed her rider to the tree where Kiki was trapped to. The red head pulled the two throwing blades out of the trunk, releasing the 10 year old.

"_*ahem*,_ my whip please" Kiki said sarcastically, trying to hide the embarrassment she was having from her easy defeat by the Hood, the elder female rolled her eyes and picked up the whip for the young Jorgenson.

"Hey I. . . . I think I'm starting to get some feeling back", Spitboor said, struggling to rise back on to his feet, only to fall stomach down, back on to the forest floor. Kiki went to her brother, with Blader following pursuit, both trying to pick him up. Spitboor looked to his sister, pink rising to his cheeks of having a 10 year old needing to help him stand, then turned to the whispering death, "and where have you been", he said sarcastically.

Jolene left the siblings and went towards her own, who was slowly shaking his arms, trying to get them to work once more, "here" she said, as she and Stargazer both took an arm and helped him up. Once back on his feet, Jolene, strongly pulled her brother's sword out of the tree and placed it back on to his belt.

While from above, Snotlout breathed a sigh of relief, while Hiccup looked to the band of vikings, in his mind he became curious, "what would make Stargazer turn on her owners , why did she blast the weapon away, why would she ignore a cry for help", Hiccup was confused, "did this 'Hood' have some kind of _control_ over dragons".

Before Hiccup could continue thinking over this strange predicament there came a loud _*snap*_ sound from the tree branch beside his. Hiccup looked to his right to see a scared to death Snotlout, holding onto the tree branch under him for dear life.

"Uh Oh" Snotlout mouthed right before the branch gave in to his weight and fell down with him still clutching on to it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _*oomph* _"

Gasp were heard all around as the two Jorgensons became shocked at the stranger, the two Haddocks were trying to think up an explanation and Hiccup placed his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming while he and Toothless tried to push themselves further into the tree to keep from getting caught as well.

Kiki screamed and through panic, Jolene grabbed a rock and through it at the still dizzy Snotlout's head, hitting it's target and making him loose consciousness.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" screeched Halden.

"Kiki was screaming, he fell from a tree so I just . . . . I just PANICKED ALRIGHT" Jolene screamed.

"Who. . .who is that ?" Kiki asked shaking the sight of the intruder.

"Well you see. . . . that is a. . . um. . . .a _spy_. . .yes a spy" Jolene blurted.

"A spy" Kiki exclaimed.

"a spy ?" Halden put questionably.

"Yeah. . . . remember Halden, we kept seeing strange things happening and then we discovered a um. . . _berserker_ helmet in the grass", the two Jorgenson's seemed to be believing the story. Jolene then walked up to the unconscious one.

"He's obviously a spy for the Berserker tribe. . . . you two go and put him in the Berk dudgeon and me and Halden will go scout for anymore. . . . alright".

"Hey wait, why do we have to take him" Spitboor objected.

"Oh I'm sorry Spitboor, I thought if _anyone_ would be up to the challenge of taking back a _dangerous_ spy to the village, it would be you" Jolene teased, "but if your not up for the challenge Halden here would. . . . ."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm up for the challenge, come on Kiki" the viking said as he, and his sister dragged him towards Blader.

"Yeah, you two just go and do that. . . WAIT, don't tell anyone, in fact, try not to get caught with him alright" Halden urged, trying to keep word breaking out about the 'stranger'.

The sibling pair looked confused by this, "well why not", luckily, Jolene jumped in.

"Because we need to. . . . . . give further questioning,. . . yeah. . . just to make sure he really is a spy. . . . better not get everyone worked up, especially with the celebration coming unless we know exactly that he is a spy. . . . so just get him in a cell, we'll question him, and you two just act natural".

To take away any future questioning, the red head dashed to help mount Snotlout to the whispering death, and Kiki and Spitboor following pursuit. Once the vikings and dragon were out of the forest sight, Jolene and Halden breathed out sighs of relief, just as Hiccup and Toothless flew down to them.

"What did you just do. . . .you . . .you just let them carry Snotlout to the Berk prison, what were you thinking ?"

It was just now beginning to be noon and Jolene had reunited with her father, was ambushed by a psychotic hooded figure, and had to make up a spy story on the dot, all while trying to hide the fact that a gang of vikings from years in the past have jumped in to her life, to her, it has been a long day, and her patience was next to gone. In short, she was not in the mood for him to start scolding her.

"I was _thinking_ that I needed to come up with an excuse as to why someone from about 20 years in the past had fallen out of a tree _right_ after I was attacked by a hooded MANIAC " she snapped.

Both males took a step back, then Halden tried to put a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her calm, "Jol it okay it's just. . . . ."

"No Halden it's _not_ okay", she said shrugging away from his hand as she continued, "because before yesterday, my biggest problems were breaking my flight record, or making sure my best ax was shined and polished for the Feast Celebration, but nope, _now_ I have to worry about hiding 6 vikings and 2 dragons from the entire village, find some guy in a red scarf, and make sure that the entire space. . . time. . . thing, or whatever it's called, is not completely DESTROYED."

Jolene took deep breaths trying to calm herself, after a few minutes she looked back up at her brother and future father, "look, I'm sorry for snapping, but it's been a long day for me, and it's barely noon".

"It's okay, I understand, I would had probably cracked under the pressure if I were in the same spot you guys were", Hiccup said apologetically, "but now you got Snotlout _in_ prison, and believe me in any other situation I would enjoy those words, but how are we going to get him _out_ of it and back here, isn't there watch-dragons patrolling every night".

The other two nodded, and after a few minutes of deep thinking, Halden's head perked up, "if we can keep him unknown to anyone by tonight, Jolene, Cassie and I, might be able to keep everyone distracted in the Great Hall for a short amount of time, just enough so that you and the others can break Snotlout out, and keep from alarming anyone if your found out by any of the watch-dragons, deal"

Hiccup nodded, "I should probably go, before they get back, but are you sure you can keep them from saying anything, they _are_ related to Snotlout".

Jolene nodded, "yeah their probably as gullible as him too".

The sibling Haddocks took their leave, leaving Hiccup and Toothless to fly back to the cove and explain to the others, as to why he was one viking short.

* * *

The smell of dust and mildew filled his nostrils, and he felt the cold stone floor from under him, he slowly opened his eyes and put his hand towards his head, he felt a small bump on the back of it, that slowly ached as he tried to rub it. When his eyes were fully opened, Snotlout saw he was in a small compartment with metal bars making up a door, and the only light came from a few torches ignited on the walls outside his cell. Wait a minute. . . ._cell_, now Snotlout realized were he was. . . . in the Berk dungeons.

"Oh good, your awake", Snotlout turned around, trying to find the disembodied voice, "where are you. . . SHOW YOURSELF. . . .um. . please"

Out from the shadows came out the red-headed Haddock, "calm down, your not staying here long, not unless you keep quiet that is".

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew in to the cove, and ended up being surrounded by the others, "we heard screaming, what happened, and . . . . .hey, where's Snotlout".

Hiccup sighed and retold the incident, including the Jorgenson's, the Hood, the tree snapping, the spy story and the escape plan. "I can't believe we have to go through all this trouble, just for Snotlout" Astrid moaned.

"Hey believe me, in any other situation, I would be alright with this, but it's not my cousin I'm worried about, it's the Hood, you should have seen it Astrid, they took down all of them so quickly, that I hardly had time to understand what I just saw, but the dragons didn't even _try_ to help their owners, one of them _saved_ the Hood from getting hurt, what if this Hood is controlling the dragons, what if their _planning_ something for them".

Astrid looked to him, seeing the fear in his eyes, it wasn't just the idea of a hooded stranger that could fight that worried him, it was this _power_ they had, and how they planned on using it.

"Hiccup, this isn't our time-line, it isn't our fight and besides, if this guy really wanted to do some damage, according to you, he had the chance plenty of times, but didn't take it, the Hood, for all we know is harmless, but right now, _we_ need to stay focused on getting back home, okay ".

Reluctantly, Hiccup nodded, "okay".

* * *

The man in the red scarf chuckled to himself with the miniature nightmare in his palm, "this plan is brilliant, there's no way it can fail, now all we have to do is wait for tonight and the boy will be mine, by dawn tomorrow, we shall have the Mastilla."

* * *

**(Next chapter for this WILL be up tomorrow and so will the next chapter for "Coming Home", again I'm sorry for practically disappearing on you guys, last week, but I'm back, sorry if this chapter seemed weak, I'm a little out of practice, ALSO can you guess who the Hood is, see you tomorrow, read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	18. Chapter 18: Haddocks for Dinner

**(Hi there, I know I said this would be out yesterday, but I got held up, so to make up for it, here is a long chapter, ALSO, because Cassie is the only human that can understand dragons, everything they say to her will be in italics, AND we also get a little more information on the Mastilla in this chapter, so what are you waiting for, let's go )**

_Future Hiccup_

"Hiccup, may I talk to ye"

Hiccup looked up to find Gobber looking at him with concern, and Gobber was hardly ever concerned, most things he allowed to slide off his back, so Hiccup nodded to the viking to find out what the trouble was, hopefully not anything too serious. Gobber led him back to the forge, one of Hiccup's favorite places in the entire village, he just felt at home surrounded by the types of metal, he even had one inside his own house.

"Something wrong Gobber ?" the young chief said, taking a seat by the fire.

Gobber took a deep breath, "yes there is Hic,. . . . . . with you".

Hiccup became puzzled, "excuse me".

"It's not you alone, but it's still a problem. . . . . Hiccup _*sigh*,_ it's you and Cassandra, Hiccup she's your _daughter_, I shouldn't have to be yanking out yer teeth just for you to talk to her".

Hiccup sighed, "Gobber. . . .

"No I'm being serious, she's becoming a teenager and she isn't going to be a little girl forever you know, and you need to be there for her ".

"I know, I know"

And he really did, he had tried to connect with her, but she wasn't in dragon training, she didn't have much interest in blacksmith, or fighting for that matter, she usually just kept to herself and didn't bother anybody, and ironically that's what bothered everybody. The young Haddock had a some-what mystery around her, even to her parents. Unlike her siblings, Halden was a great swordsmen, and a natural leader, Jolene had the stubborn warrior persona of her mother and grandfather, but both were very sarcastic, lover's of their dragons and both even had a fair interest of the forge. After a while, Hiccup and his wife stopped trying all together, with their youngest, and both regretted it.

"But you know how she is, she always keeps to herself, she doesn't know how to fight, she has the attention span of a sparrow. . .

"And Halden has the coy of a fox and Jolene has the stubbornness of a bull, so what" Gobber argued.

"I know you want to protect her, and I know she's different, but you need to put that aside and try to connect with her. . . . you know this reminds me of another chief, he had a son that was the most _unviking_ person you'd ever see, but you know what, he learned to put that aside and be there for him, do you know who I'm talking about".

"You really want to put the guilt trip on me thick, don't you" the chief said sarcastically.

"Exactly" Gobber said smiling.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right", the two males turned to find the owner of a third voice by the window.

"What !", "When did . . . . .how did. . . .how long were you standing there ?"

"Long enough, come on, did you really think Gobber taking you away from your family for a talk wasn't going to raise a suspicion ?"

Hiccup smirked, he couldn't keep anything from his wife, but that didn't change the problem, "Gobber, even if I tried to talk to her again, how am I even suppose to do it, she's been avoiding us for this long, she can come up with a way to leave".

"Then you'll just have to put her in a spot where she can't".

Suddenly Hiccup's head perked up, "and I think I know just what to do" and with that he ran off, leaving two confused vikings at the forge.

* * *

_Cassandra_

Cassandra ran towards the Berk cliffs, adrenaline pumping and smile on her face, "I'm HERE . . . . I'm. . .here" she said panting from her run.

Her grandmother merely chuckled, "glad you could make it, hope you still have enough energy for it" Valka teased.

"Are you kidding, this is the best part of my week"

"Good, now _*shush*_, it's starting", they both looked up, dragons would start to come out of no where and making there way to the cliffs, many of the dragons would go in the feeding route, mostly the dragons that followed Valka to Berk years ago, they'd fly around the island, diving, blasting, or moving in and out of the water to get their meal of fish. The dragons with owners kept to being fed by them or fish with them, though sometimes one or two would join, but the owned dragons had loyalty to their riders, but if given permission, they'd follow. And Cassandra just happened to know that her family and their dragons were all at the arena.

"Good now all we need is a dragon" Valka teased, just as Cloudjumper came in to view, seeing her dragon, Valka mounted him and looked to Cassandra, "well. . . are you coming"

Cassie didn't need a second thought, she quickly put herself on the dragon and they were off. They were surrounded by dragons, Cassie learned though that the hardest part would be standing up on the reptile, but after a few tries, she got it right. She glided herself to a nearby Timberjack.

"Excuse me sir"

_"No problem"_

Then to jump on the wings of monstrous nightmare, "Hookfang. . . . . .fancy seeing you here"

_"Well I usually get fed by Snotlout but I though of a change of pace today"_

"Alright, see you later" and walked to the back of him the land on one of the heads of a zippleback, "oh, hey belch, hey barf"

_"Hey Case"_, they said in unison, _"oh and you might want to hold on to us"_ Belch said, but right before they dove to go under, the viking girl whispered something to the two of them.

_"I think we can make that happen"_

And under the water they went, once they resurfaced, Cassie gasped for breath, and as planned she grabbed on to barf's tale and was flinged back in the air, quickly she glided to a wing of Cloudjumpers.

"Hey Cloudjumper, where's grandmama"

_"Last time I saw her, she was talking with a debating snaptrapper, there always fighting with the head next to it"_ he said sarcastically.

This caught a giggle from the girl, but then she looked down, they were much higher in the air than before, she had an idea and a fox like grin came to her face, "um, hey Cloudjumper. . . do you know how to play 'jump and catch' ?"

The dragon looked puzzled, _"no"_

"Oh it's easy, I jump. . . . .", indeed she jumped right off him, "AND YOU CATCH" she yelled through the air, startled and in panic, he raced to her before she fell down in to the ocean, but by the time he got there, she was already lounging on a thunderdrum, "oh, about time you got here", she teased, getting a scowl from the reptile, but just as well, she could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face.

"Oh come now Cloudjumper, wheres your sense of humor" they both turned to find Valka on a nearby gronkle, "if I remember correctly, I have done that little stunt to you a few times" she said as she hopped on to her dragon, "I'll be back at the edge of the cliff, coming ?"

"I'll just stay a few more minutes", Valka nodded at her granddaughter's request as she continued dragon jumping. While she and Cloudjumper went to the cliffs.

"Oh Cloudjumper, just look at her, so free, so spirited, she has the beauty of her mother, and the dragon filled soul of her father,. . . . oh how I wish he could see this, see her for who she truly is"

She got a gurbled response from the dragon, but if Cassie was there, she would have heard, _"maybe one day he will"._

It took some time, but Rosefly eventually found Cassandra down at the edge of the beach looking out to the water, with the presence of the dragon on her shoulder, she smirked, "where have you been"

_"I think the better question is where have you been"_

"Just thinking _*sigh*,_ you know sometimes Ro, I really wish I didn't have to sneak around or hide, to be able to tell my parent how I feel, but they'd never understand . . . . .it's funny, I can talk to dragons. . .but not. . . . .not to them"

Lost in thought, it took several minutes for Cassie to realize Rosefly was staring at her with pity in her eyes, "come on, let's get back to the cliff to grandmama".

* * *

_Jolene and Halden_

Jolene and Halden ran with Stargazer out and back to the edge of the forest as fast as they could.

"Alright Jolene, give me the Hood weapons"

"What, why ?" she asked as Halden grabbed the throwing blades and miniature arrows from the irritated female.

"I'll go give these to Gobber while you go and find Kiki and Spitboor, after training we'll go to the dungeons and catch Snotlout up on the plan, now we better go, training starts soon".

The sibling duo headed out, Halden put the weapons in the large trunk in the corner of the Great Hall, it was guarded every night to catch the Hood, but no matter what, the next morning, they'd always be gone, but being vikings, stubborn, hard-headed vikings, they continued to collect the Hood's means of activity, always trying to trap them, but to no avail.

Jolene was able to find Kiki and luckily for her, she or her brother didn't say a thing and to make sure of it, Jolene made sure to threaten them with "disturbing the peace", if they were to snitch. Jorgenson's are indeed beyond gullible.

Dragon training was nothing new, simple exercises were made to show the, if any improvement over the last four weeks. But as soon as it was over, Jolene and Halden flew to the prison.

* * *

_Berk Dungeons_

The dungeons were hardly ever used, Berk didn't have many enemies, and the few they did, were usually to wary of the dragons, as they should be. The prison itself, was on the near edge of the island, isolated from the village, which was perfect for the brother and sister, in not wanting to be seen. It was a small, one story building on top, but a second story underground, which basically was a long hallway with cells on either side of the walls. They flew on Stargazer, being smaller than Crackle and headed to the building.

"Did Spitboor or Kiki say anything", Halden whispered, while walking down the small stairs to the underground prison.

"Nope, not a thing" she answered, swinging the cell door key around with her finger. She grabbed an unlighted torch from the wall and motioned her dragon to lightninged it for her rider to see underground. They walked towards the end of the hall where Kiki said they put him in the last cell, and indeed a light groan could be heard.

"Oh good your awake".

After some small banter, they got straight to the point, "okay look, all you need to do, is lie here and be quiet till tonight, then your out of here, alright".

"Okay sure, but what am I suppose to eat down here" he answered rudely.

Jolene glared daggers at him, "well _you_ got yourself discovered and now _you_ are just going to have to deal with it".

"But I. . . . .

"Or you can be discovered _again_, eat and have the entire village interrogating you, your choice" she finished, shutting him up.

Flying back to the village, and heading towards the hall, they were just relieved, now all they had to do was wait and allow things to fall into place. Until they were stopped by their father, "where are you going"?

"To the hall ?" Jolene answered questionably, "why ?"

Hiccup chuckled, "a small, _mysterious_ accident with a zippleback happened right after your dragon training, that means we'll be eating dinner at the house together tonight, as a _family_".

* * *

_Family Dinner_

The Haddock family sat together that night, Valka, Stoick and Gobber were invited and when they all came home, they found a dinner already set and ready, but with only seven chairs set.

"Jolene, go get your sister" the chief said, Jolene obeyed and headed up the stairs. "Oh and Jolene ?"

"Yeah dad".

"Don't take no for an answer".

Earning a smile from his second eldest as she disappeared up the steps to fetch the youngest of the siblings. The dinner wasn't awkward or quiet, it was actually quiet joyful, with Future Hiccup exaggerating tales of his great voyage across the hemisphere, earning sarcastic remarks, from the ones around him.

But as Jolene and Cassie took their seats, things once again became quiet, Cassandra kept her face down, almost as if afraid to look up at her parents, but the difference was that Hiccup became persistent, "good of you join us Cassandra".

"With all do respect, I was content in my room".

Hiccup cleared his throat, "well I just thought it would be nicer to have _everyone_ with us".

Knowing where this was heading, Gobber knew he had to interfere, "this is a great dinner, did you make it Cassandra ?", she nodded, as he continued, "I suspected as much, if either one of your parents cooked it, I'd be in Vallhalla by now", this earning him chuckles all around.

Now with tension slightly eased, Hiccup took his opportunity, "um Cassandra, as you know, the celebration is coming up, and it's tradition for at least one youth of Berk to help bless the Mastilla" she nodded again.

The feast celebration was for showing gratefulness to the year's grand harvest, and every year, at least one youth of Berk, preferably the heir, was too partake in a ritual told to allow the Mastilla to bless the tribe the next year, Halden was always part of it, as was Jolene, but Cassandra hadn't in many years.

"Since you haven't participated in several years, I was hoping you'd consider joining your brother and sister in the ritual this year."

"Well I. . . . .

"Good, I'll make sure you get to the rehearsal alright, and your siblings can show you what to do then" Gobber quickly stated, before she had a chance to argue.

**(I know, you all were probably waiting for the prison break-out, but that's next chapter, this one is just for setting things up and putting more development in characters, ALSO dragon jumping is from the second movie, because of her great relationship with dragons,Valka is able to glide across flying dragons when a large number of them are in the sky and has taught her granddaughter the skill, anyway, see you tomorrow, read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off. . . .but seriously,PLEASE review, it gives me more drive into my writing)**


	19. Chapter 19: Iggy, Snothat and The Hood

**(Hello people of the world, now I realize that I promised both this chapter and the next chapter for 'Coming Home' earlier, but I was actually very busy their was The 4th of July and I was spending time with family, preparing and celebrating for this holiday, and the rest of my weekend with them as well, please excuse this, but now, let's get to the chapter)**

**In Response To Concrit -Yes I'll be the first to admit, after rereading the story, I started to notice that I tend to drag on, I actually have a habit of doing that and I guess my head get's filled with so many ideas on how to do different characters, that I end up making something mediocre, after the next chapter, the setting will start to get very close together, hopefully allowing more character development, as for the siblings and their stereo-types, well I have a plan for them, but as for the Valka parts, I'm sorry if it seems out of the blue, her time with Cassandra was suppose to emphasize on the irony of how Hiccup and Cassie are so alike, yet so distant, she won't be in it much though. ALSO, I'm thinking about making a story that's really a bunch of one-shots on the Haddock family through the years to come, I might wait to do it after this story though, but I really do thank you for showing very justifiable and respectful criticism **

At the cove, the gang began preparing for the rescue mission, as far as they knew, their new friends were keeping everyone in the hall. Hiccup washed his metal leg, trying to rid of any rust that might make the prosthetic squeak, creak or make any noises to alarm the watch dragons. And Astrid picked plenty of Dragon Nip for them as well.

Mounting on the reptiles, they headed towards the prison building, as they flew, once a watch dragon was seen, Astrid dropped a small amount of dragon nip towards it, giving it bliss, Flying through, their eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness surrounding them. Hiccup went to the door of the prison, slowly shaking at the door knob and luckily, it was unlocked. He opened the door, allowing moonlight to fill the room as the others flooded in. Hiccup picked up a nearby torch, probable the one Halden and Jolene used earlier, and gestured for light from Toothless.

Now with a light, they closed the outside door and Astrid opened the one with the small steps leading to the cells, "let's go" and they started to go down the steps, all of course, except for Fishlegs. "What are you waiting for Fishlegs ?"

"Well yu. . . . .you know guys. . . .maybe. . .maybe I should stay here and be lookout. . . .besides it looks dusty and moldy and. . . . . . .dark. . no I'll just stay up *_woah* _" and he felt himself being dragged by the shirt collar down the steps.

With Hiccup leading the way, they walked down the hall for several minutes, noses twitching at the foul smell while looking at each individual cell. "Uh, where did they put him anyway" Tuffnut groaned.

Hiccup shook his head, "I don't know, maybe if we keep. . . . .

"guys ?" they all heard a recognizable voice calling out.

"Snotlout ?" Hiccup called for his cousin.

"Guys !" he exclaimed, "get me out of here, I'm starving".

Astrid and Hiccup both rolled their eyes, to be stuck in a deep dark cell all day and leave it to Snotlout to have the biggest concern over the fact that his last meal was just that very morning.

The gang followed the sound of his voice to the cell at the very end.

"Oh thank Thor you. . . . . .um I mean, pfft about time you got here" he scoffed, trying to hide the utmost gratefulness he was showing to finally be out of there, just a few seconds before.

Hiccup simply ignored this and went to the cell door, shaking it a few times and then looking at the large metal thing on the door with disappointment. "locked", he declared, looking around trying to find the key but to no avail, "the key must be back upstairs, I'll go back up and see if I. . . .

Astrid shooed him out of the way before he finished, "let me try", she took out a small knife from her belt, she carefully sticked it into the lock, with three forceful and hard turns in it, she pulled the dagger out of the lock.

"Uh. . . .what that suppose to do something ?" Ruffnut said bluntly.

"Wait for it" Astrid said, and gave a simply flick at the hard metal lock and it fell down to the floor. First looking down at the broken lock then back at Astrid with disbelief and amazement.

"How did . . . .how did you know how to do that ? " Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh you know. . .a girl's got her ways" she said teasingly, right before opening the cell door.

The now fully reunited gang hurried up the stairs and towards the entrance of the prison, with Astrid leading this time, stopping when she heard a noise, or quickly keeping the gang on their toes and back to the cove. At this point all seemed to go well, except for one thing.

* * *

The man in the red scarf grinned wickedly with the monstrous nightmare under him, the boy was in his bed asleep as he slowly pulled out a small spear to put under the window to open it, "alright, now we can get that boy, get the Mastilla and I can go home and forget this whole thing ever happened"

But as soon as he was ready to open an entrance to the room, roars of other dragons and human screams filled his ears.

"Now what do you suppose that is. . . . . _*woah* _

The dragon he was riding on, ducked them both down from the windows view and flew the two away from the house, the man was not pleased.

"Put me down, you stupid beast, we almost had him" he demanded, but the reptile simply ignored him and darted away, but sure to return.

* * *

A wild gronkle stopped them in their tracks, Astrid looked to the others, putting a finger to her lips signaling silence as she slowly tip-toed past it, with the others following pursuit. But as passing it, the reptile smelled the faint scent of food coming from Tuffnut's bag and in sleep poked his nose into it.

"Hey that's my yak jerky" he said, trying to snatch back the satchel.

"Shhhhh, be quiet, why did you bring that ?" Astrid hissed.

"Hey a guy gets hungry"

"Tuff, just give him the food" Hiccup persisted.

"No way, if I learned anything in my life. . . . .which I think I have it's that 1. pain can always get more painful and 2. a Thorston NEVER gives up his yak jerky" Tuffnut replied, finally the satchel ripped in half, making both the viking and the reptile tumble to the ground

The gronkle, now wide awake looked angry and started roaring and spitting out molten rock at the teens, the sounds of other dragons and the confused screams of the villagers flooded their ears. In a moment of panic, Stormfly spineshot, Astrid tried to calm her down as she and the others mounted on to the two dragons. Unfortunately, Stormfly's spines made Snotlout trip just as he was reaching to climb by her tail, and having a spine land just a few inches from him, made Fishlegs faint.

They flew as fast as the dragons's wings could take them, then they hurried to the cove, and into the cave, after several minutes of dead silence inside, Astrid slid opened the cave door and gestured for the others to follow. Once all out, Hiccup took a head count.

"Alright let's see, two dragons, twins, Astrid, me and. . . . . .oh the gods really"?

"Don't tell me, we lost Snotlout _again_, and Fishlegs too" Astrid sighed and put her weight against the stone covering.

* * *

The chief hurried to the source of commotion, so did everyone else, for Cassandra, this day couldn't possible get any worse. She was one of the closest to the scene with other vikings surrounding it, they all looking worried and confused at the two strange teenagers, she wasn't confused, she knew.

Future Hiccup approached them, one of them slowly gaining back consciousness, both looked around to see they were indeed surrounded, but once their eyes met the chief, they just continued to stare at him. Not with disgust, not even fear, they just looked at him almost as if they didn't believe he was real. He didn't have much time to think on it, because sure enough, Gobber grabbed one with his hook hand and the other his his real one, both by the back of their shirt collars.

"Well well well, it seems like we have a few trespassers hmmm".

"No,no no w. . . .w. . we can explain" the past Fishlegs urged.

"I'm sure you can" Gobber said sarcastically, "what do you want to do with them chief ?"

"Hmmm" the chief thought, scratching his chin, "hey, gang over here", though they had grown, the gang still hanged out with each-other and they circled to him, "I might have an idea, if we're able to earn their trust, we can get answers without violence" he whispered to them.

"Awww, but I love violence", the older Tuffnut complained, some things never change.

The older Hiccup simply ignored him and looked up towards the crowd, "I need people to volunteer to care for our _guests_ while their staying here with us".

"Care For !" Fishlegs and Snotlout said in unison.

"Guests ?" Gobber questioned.

"Yes guests" he urged, "who here is willing to take them in for a short ti. . .

"I'll do it" all eyes jarted to someone, nobody expected to volunteer, Future Snotlout.

"Excuse me", the chief said puzzled.

"I said I'll do it, I'll take one", in truth, Snotlout wanted to rise in his station in life, as a kid and teen, he always thought the boy would get killed or, expected Stoick to see Hiccup unfit to be in charge and give the position to him, seeing he would be next in line anyway, but sure enough, Hiccup would become chief, leaving Snotlout in not the best of terms with the now most respected person in his village. Doing this might help him get in good with the chief and rise in positions.

"So will I", said the adult Fishlegs. Fishlegs had utmost confidence in his ability to gain the teenager's trust, he was of course one of the Chief's advisers why wouldn't he, and plus the idea of Snotlout wanting to babysit didn't go without his suspicion.

Though still curious towards the two, Hiccup simply shrugged, giving his cousin the dark haired stranger and his friend the blonde haired stranger, and quickly shooed the others back into their homes, leaving the past and future together.

"Okay wait, why do you even want this kid" older Snotlout whispered to the blonde.

"Because if anyone knows how to get answers it would be me"

"Pfft, oh please, you'll probably bore the kid to death, I could get this kid on my side with one hand tied behind my back".

"Hmm, is that a wager I hear"

"Oh your on"

While the older vikings argued, their past selves whispered to each other.

"Nice going Fish-for-brains"

"Hey this wasn't my fault, anyway, what do you think their going to do"

"I don't know, their going to interrogate us probably"

"in. .ter. . .trera. . . . .Interrogate, he said we were guests"

"don't be so naive, even I know a trick when I see it, there trying to put us into false sense of security, just try not to blow our cover to quickly alright"

Fishlegs was irritated, "uhhh, fine, but what about. . . .

"Alright then, let me show you to your home for the time being" and Fishlegs was quickly taken by his counterpart.

* * *

Teen Fishlegs was headed towards a house, not so far away, and it was a house he recognized, well sort of. It was clearly his house, same spot as before, but a large pen and a garden growing on the side.

"I do hope you feel at home here"

"Oh uh trust me, I'm sure I can manage", the viking of the past took a good look at his adult self, he was much taller of course, but now a belt with small packs on it for holding, and a new helmet with horns similar to Gronkle wings. The house didn't look much different than before, except more furniture and a staircase in the back of the room.

"Daddy, your back, what happened and. . . . . . . . .who is this ?" a girl said just now noticing his presence.

The older one cleared his thought rather awkwardly, "Well Whisla, this is a new friend to Berk, he'll be staying with us for a while, and this here is my daughter Whisla,"

The meeting was short and Whisla was to guide the him towards the guest room, "here we are", she said opening the room, then she noticed him staring. At her.

"What are you staring at ?"

Realized he was caught, he stuttered, "Uh nothing", and quickly went into the room and sat on the bed, just like before, it was soft, he started to bounce himself on it, liking the change from his regular wooden bed.

"Uh. . . what are you doing ?"

"It's soft !"

"It's a _mattress_, you've never seen one ?"

"Well, I um. . .it's just

Now Whisla was getting confused, "just where did you say you were from exactly".

"Oh, I'm from far away"

"Really", she asked, curiosity ignited, "how far ?".

Fishlegs chuckled, "practically a world away", this earning a laugh from her, as she took a seat with him on the bed, "I'm Whisla, Whisla Ingerman, and you are ?"

At first, seeing her smile, the kindness in her eyes, it entranced him, and gave him a swell of pride that she would one day be his daughter, it actually took him a few minutes to actually realize she asked him a question, "oh my name, well I'm uh. . .um Iggy. . . .yeah, Iggy Hor..r. . .cow. . .yep Iggy Horrorcow".

"Iggy Horrorcrow, interesting name, _*yawn*,_ well it's getting late, but before I go, do you need anything, something I can get you".

"No thanks, I'm fine", in truth he was hungry, but he could see the distinction of small bags on her eyes so he decided to let her be.

Meanwhile, while walking back to her own room she let her thoughts drift, he seemed friendly and polite, a little odd, but nice all the same, maybe having another face in the house would be nice as well.

* * *

Arriving at the Jorgenson household, the two Snotlouts were greeted by Spitboor and Kiki, first with nervous smiles but suddenly turned to shocked expressions, the older viking looked to his offspring, "something wrong you two".

"Uh dad. . . .who is that" Kiki asked.

"Who, oh him, yeah, this here is uh. . .um. . what did you say your name was" the father asked.

"Oh that's easy, I'm Snot. . ." he stopped realizing his mistake, "I'm Snot. . .uh. .hat, yeah Snothat".

"Okaaay, well this is Spitboor, Kiki and I'm Snotlout Jorgenson, greatest viking the world has ever seen, and just so you know, I don't take kindly to trespassers on my island, with that said", he leaned closer to the teen, "do you have anything you want to say".

"Um, yeah, when do we eat" his suspicious gaze backed away to a fake smile, "of course follow me".

Inside the house, weapons mounted the walls, and Snotlout couldn't help but reach out towards a large hammer, until, "HEY, that's mine" Spitboor yelled

Snotlout dodged him "you fight ?".

"Yeah so ?" said his irritated future son.

"Well, how about a little friendly competition, you know if your up for it" Snotlout said, twirling the hammer in his hands.

This earning him a smirk from the other teen, as he grabbed a bludgeon, "oh I'm _so_ up for it".

He started it, him a ready hit, only to be dodged by teen Snotlout, as he went under Spitboor, only to rise up, ready to strike from behind, but luckily Spitboor did a quick turn and step back, having the hit catch air.

The weapons struck again, hitting each other but not the fighters themselves, Spitboor used the bludgeon, striking for his opponents feet, to knock him down, Snotlout was able to jump, having it miss, and while Spitboor was rising the weapon from the ground, Snotlout was able to hit his stomach, pushing the other to the ground.

Snotlout approached him, and dropped his weapon, "here" he said, reaching a hand out for him, "nice fighting there".

"Pfft, I already knew that. . . . . .but you were pretty decent to. . . .of course I would have won if you didn't catch me off guard", Snotlout gave a small chuckle at the excuse, seeing him was almost like looking in a mirror.

"Where did you learn to fight like that", the two teens turned around towards Kiki.

"Oh you know, experience, mostly self taught, and pretty good if I do say so myself" he bragged.

Older Snotlout was still pretty suspicious of the boy, if his father hadn't taught him to fight his own battles, he would have ended the fight, but the stranger seemed alright, truth be told, he kind of reminded him of himself, if he didn't know any better he would call this Snothat a Jorgenson.

* * *

It was midnight, everything was quiet, the only one that seemed to be awake was Gobber, in the Great Hall, guarding the Hood weapons. Unlike a sword or an ax, throwing knives and blades were giveaway weapons, unless you had time to collect them, and during combat, that was seldom, and because the only way to get their weapons back, would be in the village Gobber was assigned to guard them, in case the Hood came.

Usually the job was boring, until midnight that is. The Hood looked across the village, all lights were out. And they carefully climbed up on to the roof of the great hall. With one extra knife, the Hood carefully opened a few roof shingles, where a secret latch opened up for the hall. The Hood went down the hatch, balancing their self on the roof beams and gliding off the wall, to land practically entirely quiet, to the ground.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it", the Hood turned around to the speaker of the voice. Gobber gave a small smile and unlocked the chest.

"Here", he said, handing the masked figure the weapons, "do they suspect anything", the Hood asked.

Gobber shook his head, "not a thing"

"Good, let's try to keep it that way" they answered, now ready to leave.

"Wait, before you go, I need to tell you something", the Hood stopped in their tracks and turned their self around, focusing on Gobber.

"I just want to warn you, their getting better, their thinking up plans to capture you, and you and I both know that won't be a happy reveal if they do".

The Hood smirked, "then I guess I'll just have to up my game".

"Just be careful alright".

"Don't worry Gobber, they won't catch me, besides, I'm the last person they'd ever expect". And with that, they climbed on the table, jumped back up on the beams and out of the Hall and in to the night.

* * *

**Okay, so you may be wondering, "how does this help further the story, if anything this is making the story more confusing with more plot threads" well I want the main story to be centered around the Haddocks, but because the siblings are trying to keep the past teens as far away from the future as they can, it can get kind of boring. Having Fishlegs and Snotlout in these positions can help with introducing new "future things", help character development, maybe a little comic relief, and having them create bonds with their future families can help show the sad betrayal when the truth finally comes out, ALSO, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, THAT'S when the story is really going to start to progress, till then read and review, and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off**


	20. Chapter 20: Missing Halden

**(Yes this was scheduled earlier but things do come up, ALSO, I'm trying to base Rosefly off the Toothless from the books, you know, arrogant, and sarcastic, just not as bad as he could be, actually if you look there is a reference to the books in the last chapter AND there will be one in this one as well, can you guess where it is, ****ALSO, for the feast celebration ritual, I did actual research on Norse Gods and Goddesses so I hope you enjoy)**

Cassandra hardly got much sleep, so when she awakened to the rubbing of a Terrible Terror on her face, it wasn't a happy one. Groaning and moaning due to lack of sleep, Cassie ended up pushing Rosefly off the bed to the ground. Quickly dressing herself and heading downstairs, with Rosefly quickly flying back onto her shoulder.

_"What's with you today"_

Cassie stared daggers at the reptile, "what's up is the fact that my brother ended up bringing people here from the past"

_"Case"_

"and to make it even worse, two of them are in the village"

_"Case ?"_

"it's only a matter of time before our cover's blown"

_"Cassie"_

"I don't even know how my brother could be **idiotic** enough to get us in this situation"

_"Cassie !"_

"I mean, I **gave** him something to mask his scent, I **told** him about the cave, I **advised** on what to do if he got caught"

_"Cassandra !"_

"You know sometimes I feel like I was the only sibling that actually got a decent size brain"

_"Oh for the love of, CASSANDRA"_

Cassie snapped out of her complaints to turn attention to the reptile, "you know there's no need to shout, I'm right here".

The Terrible Terror huffed, _"look, I just don't see what's there to worry about, I mean every little, shall I say 'hiccup' in the road, has been solved, you come up with the solution almost as fast as the problem comes along, this could have came out much worse you know"_

The human's blue eyes started to brighten, "you right, every problem that has come up, there's always been a solution too"

"Exactly, so just calm down, the way I see it, the only thing you need to worry about is setting a trap for that scarf guy or whatever's he's called, and preparing for the ceremony yourself ".

Though a little obnoxious, Rosefly's care-free attitude could be quite stress relieving, Case just felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she stood straighter, now confident in her control over the situation.

But while heading down the stairs, Cassie was stopped in her tracks by the loud groaning of a dragon, "hey did you hear that" ?

_"Yeah. . . .it kind of sounded like Crackle "_

"But that doesn't make any sense, Halden always take Crackle out for a flight in the morning", this didn't sound right to the viking girl, so she and Rosefly went out to the barn to find Crackle slumped on the floor, just staring at the wood, both her sister's, father's and mother's dragons were gone, meaning she was the only one in the house, but her main concern right now was for the boneknapper.

"Crackle, hey what's wrong bud" Cassie said softly, slowly stroking the dragons snout.

_"I've been waiting for Halden all morning, I almost went out to the docks to get some breakfast myself"_

The youngest Haddock was shocked to say the least, Halden could be stubborn, cocky and very, _very_ arrogant, but there was no way he would just **not** fly Crackle, those two were practically inseparable.

"How about I get you some breakfast,. . . . . . . and I might just throw in a sea bass, how does that sound"

The dragon immediately perked up as she left towards the docks. At the docks men were fishing and baskets upon baskets of fish were piled together, and as the young one headed towards one she heard a rather interesting conversation.

"So did you hear that the Hood struck again last night"

"Yeah, said the chest was completely empty"

"Old Gobber said that they knocked him out cold while his back was turned"

"Well do you think they'l come to the celebration"

"Oh the chief's planning on it, I heard he thinks it's an inside job, which means that if the Hood does show up, all he has to do is find out who's not at the celebration and BAM, we'll have a new guest at the Berk dudgeon".

Cassandra's eyes widened at the plan, did her father really want to put the Hood in prison, when you look at the facts, no one has ever technically been hurt by this person, they never technically committed a crime, any things stolen were always returned and any paralyzing always wore off. In truth, it sounds pretty exciting, having a masked stranger, goes in and out whenever they want, never revealing their true motive, if their even is one.

She headed back home before they could notice her eavesdropping, after feeding the now happy Crackle, Cassie darted her eyes to the sundial they had in the front yard, and thoughts of realization overcame her.

"I GOT TO GO, I'M GOING TO BE LATE", she ran as fast as her feet could go, running through the village trying to stay out of everyone's way, "SORRY, EXCUSE ME, GOT TO GO" dodging dragons and villagers, a cart was in her way, she quickly jumped, having her foot hit the cart for a split second to jump up and land down and off towards her destination.

* * *

Towards the Great Hall was were the rehearsal were to be, using a simple toy wooden ball for the rehearsal since it had become tradition for the impressive relic to be used only during it's appropriate time. Luckily she arrived just in time, quickly standing behind Jolene.

"Could you have been any later" the red head hissed.

Cassandra huffed, over the years she had grown patient with her sister's aggressive behavior, her total desire to have everything 'just right', but today, she was not in the mood for her attitude. "Hey, I didn't want to do this anyway, I'm as happy to be here as you are happy for me to be here".

Before Jolene had a chance for a spite filled comment, Hiccup interfered, "alright, so let's just get ready and. . . . . .uh girls, have you seen Halden today ?"

"Probably still asleep" Jolene invested right before muttering a "lazy troll", under her breath.

The chief simply nodded, "must haven't gotten that much sleep after that 'incident' last night, let's just start without him".

Jolene was first surprised then had her teeth gritted so hard it was amazing they didn't crack, "but don't you think someone should get him, the ceremony is in just a few days, and while _I'm_ here ready to go, he's home_ sleeping" _, she said, making sure to emphasize.

Gobber simply laughed, "Jolene, don't worry, Halden's been doing this since he was a lad, it'll come natural to him".

Her face started to redden, "it seems most things do".

* * *

The ritual itself was to be very simple, Jolene walked towards the podium, the elder would sprinkle special herb infused water on her head, but for now it was regular spring water, as their father chanted.

" Today we are to thank _Jord Goddess of the Earth_, giving us the land that _Sif, Goddess of Harvest_, was chosen worthy of her talents, as _Gefjon, Goddess of the_ _Plough_ had given us the ability to farm it and use it's treasures, and to show our gratitude, the youth of Berk shall present their sacrifices".

On the actual day of the ritual, each of them would throw an ear of corn into the fire, and each would put their blade through a sacrificed pig so that drops of it's blood would fall onto the Mastilla, mixing the ashes of the fire in to specially dried herbs, Gothi would bless the harvest as well.

Jolene took her ax and cut slowly into the flesh of an old sheep used for rehearsal, then placing her ax over the Mastilla, "I Jolene Camacazi Haddock, second born of the Chief of Berk, give this sacrifice to the goddesses of earth, harvest and plough, may my humble gift please you".

"Well done Jolene" the chief insinuated, "Cassandra ?". As if her shoes had become lead, Cassie slowly trudged herself towards the podium.

"Back straight, shoulders back" Jolene added.

Cassandra nodded, hoping it could raise her confidence, but to no avail, once Gothi began to sprinkle the water, the feel of the cold liquid on her head caused her to shift and squirm but still trying to keep herself in place, then she threw the corn into the fire but after that, not knowing what else to do she stood at the podium.

It was several minutes before Jolene broke the silence, "well ?"

"Well what, what's left to do".

Jolene smacked her hand to her forehead, "didn't you bring a blade for this".

"Well I um. . .was but I didn't . . . .

"Just stop right there," Jolene picked up a small dagger and handed it to her sibling, "continue"

"Right", but as she positioned herself the thought of cutting open an animal hit her gag reflexes and she quickly turned away to continue, "I Cassandra. . .

"What are you doing ?" Jolene demanded.

"Excuse me".

The red head rose back up to the podium, "I said, what are you doing, for starters, your not even positioned the right way", she took her sister's body and turned it to a different angle,"second" she said taking her sisters arm, "your suppose to drip blood on the Mastilla, and to do that you need to HAVE BLOOD", and she pointed to the dead animal.

"Hey, I didn't want to do this anyway"

"Then why are you still here"

"I'm happy to leave"

"STOP", the siblings turned to their father, "Jolene, this is Cassandra's first time doing this in a long time, you need to be patient with her, why don't we just try this again, alright".

They nodded, but, "I'm sorry but I. . . . . .I have to go" and she ran off, Future Hiccup was about to go after her but Jolene quickly put her arm in front of him, "Let her go, she needs some_ time to herself _".

Once again reaching the Haddock household, _"what was that, why'd you run off" _Rosefly demanded.

"Because, I'm actually glad Jolene spoke out, gave me a good reason to get out of there and back here to investigate", she replied, trailing up the steps.

_"Investigate what"_

"Halden's disappearance, think about it, isn't it odd that not just Crackle but _nobody_ has seen him today, and isn't it quite a coincidence that the one to go missing was the one that went to the past in the first place, the one that actually saw the thief", she made her way to Halden's door and jiggled it, "all I need to do is get this stupid lock open".

The reptile smirked, _"allow me"_, the terrible terror placed her tail through the lock an started twitching it till they heard a _*snap*_ sound.

"Ro you are amazing"

_"Case please, let's not point out the obvious" _

They opened the door, "alright, just look around and see if you find any clu_*gasp*"_

_"Found one"_

Cassie nodded, "we need the others".

* * *

"You know, I'v never met anybody who knows just as much about Botany as me before"

"Yeah me neither, well except for Cassie, but most people here are always fighting, I doubt half of these people have ever even opened a book"

Whisla and "Iggy" were in the market, with Whisla leading the tour with them talk about their interests, the village was definitely much bigger than before, there were houses stories high with signs at them, like a mash of different stores in one building, but the strangest thing was that, instead of stairs, there were these small boxes.

"I do hope you like our little town, but I will warn you, not everyone here is friendly, some can be annoying".

"Can't be any worse than the muttonheads I grew up with", this earning a light laugh from the girl.

"Your really funny you know, oh and by the way, do you like yak butter parfait ?"

"Are you kidding, I love it"

"Great", and with that she pulled his arm and led him to one of the small boxes, "here we go, can you help me pull the lever", Fishlegs turned and indeed there was a lever inside the box, "uh sure".

But the moment it was pulled, he felt himself be carried off, like something was pulling him up, "uh. . Whisla. . .what's going on ?"

The blonde only laughed, "don't worry, my first trip on an elevator wasn't the greatest either, just don't look down".

But he did and found himself feel woozy as the people above him started to get smaller, the walls of this box felt like they were closing in, it felt like every second was hours. Riding a dragon was different than this, he could control Meatlug, and with her, he had the entire sky round him, not this cramping torture machine.

"And here we are", she said, he saw the door open as he quickly got out of this 'elevator', thing to catch fresh air. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were claustrophobic, dad's like that to" .

Seeing the guilt she was having, he quickly straightened up, "n...no it's fine, why don't we just get that yak butter parfait".

* * *

"Uh what are we doing in a bush", Kiki and 'Snot-hat' were hiding near the plaza, apparently waiting for the brother.

"Shhh, just wait, Spitboor's about to give the signal ".

"Signal for wh. . . . "

"Shhh, there he is". True to her word, Spitboor was a good few feet away from them, giving one silent wink and earning one in return from his sister. "Okay let's get to work".

Snotlout was quickly dragged out of the bush, just in time to see two twin boys walking by them.

"Hey guys, have you met Snot-hat over here".

"Yes. . . . .no. . .did we. . .is this a trick question ?" the twins asked.

Kiki rolled her eyes, "Snot-hat this is Crash and Crush Thortson"

"Thortson huh", _the apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess_

"Yeah but we have to go"

"Go !, right now" Kiki exclaimed.

"Yeah, we get to 'protect' the fireworks display" Crush added.

"Okay. . .but before you go, I need you to. . .um. . well. . you see. . . ' her eyes started to dart above them, which Snotlout followed, and now understood what was going on.

"Hey, I bet you two three sheep that your too stupid to take three steps back"

"Oh YEAH, well we'll show you, 1 2 . . . .uh. . . .**3**"

_***SPLASH* **_

And the two twins were covered in white sticky globs, Spitboor jumped down with two large, now empty bucket in his arms, "and THAT'S for feeding my whispering death dragon nip last week", he looked to the other two, "nice work you two".

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team"

"Yeah. . . . . .I guess we do, hey what was that stuff anyway"

"Oh it's this sticky stuff called glue, it can be pretty handy sometimes".

"I'm glad you all think so", they all turned to find Cassandra looking at them, "but right now, father want's to speak with our guest".

Before having a chance to respond, Cassandra started walking, leaving Snotlout no choice but to follow her. "Uh, I guess I'll see you guys later ?"

* * *

Snotlout was lead in to the Haddock household with Jolene, Fishlegs, and the rest of the gang there.

"Good, now that we have everybody, can you tell us what's this all about" Jolene said sharpening her ax with irritation.

"Follow me", the obeyed and allowed the blue eyed to lead them to Halden's room, "this is how the room looked when I got here".

"Oh" Hiccup said.

"My" Jolene said.

"Gods" Astrid finished.

The entire place was ransacked, claw marks, furniture flipped, books in disarray, a slight scratch on the blanket that now had been forcibly pulled from the bed and Halden's sword out and on the ground, all clear signs of a struggle.

"I found it this way after I left the rehearsal".

"I bet we can all guess who did this" Astrid commented. Hiccup picked a scraped piece of red fabric stuck beside the fully opened window, "the man in the red scarf ", he nodded.

"We have to rescue him" Cassie said finally.

"Oh sure, that'll be easy, let's look around and see if he left us some sort of map, or I know, what if he left a trail of bread crumbs" Snotlout said sarcastically.

Jolene scoffed, "why need a map when you have, not one, but _two_ night fury's on the job".

"She does have a point", Fishlegs added.

"Then it's settled, me and Jolene will go out and find. . .

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast dragon boy, I'm coming too" Astrid interrupted to Hiccup, "there is no way your going to go off on some rescue mission without some back up".

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it" he said dryly.

"Nope"

Cassie giggled at the small banter, "alright then, Hiccup, Astrid, Jolene and I will go while. .

"Hey, your not going", Cassie turned to Jolene, "what ?"

"Your not going, you don't even know how to fight"

Cassie scoffed, "I may not be the best fighter, but I have three good reasons for coming, **1.** we don't know what to expect, which means you'll need a navigator, **2.** If we are there longer, don't you think it would be odd and _suspicious_ if two of the siblings are missing, but one is still on the island, and **3.** I was the one that found out about this anyway.

Jolene groaned, "Fine, but just the four of us, we can't have any extra weight and we need people here for anything suspicious, now let's get this cleaned up".

The bed was remade using the other side of the blanket, book re-shelved, window closed, they grabbed Halden's sword, and any claw marks were quickly hidden with the carpet, or rearrangement of any of the furniture. Cassie packed a satchel and dark blue cloak and making Jolene to grab her green one. Using Stargazer they landed at the cove, where Astrid mounted Stormfly, Hiccup and Cassandra mounted Toothless, Jolene stayed on Stargazer and the others were left to keep watch from Berk.

"If we don't arrive back before the eve of the Feast Celebration, contact the chief and tell him everything" Jolene called out.

Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins nodded as the dragons rode off.

**(So the main focus of this will now be with the sisters, Astrid, Hiccup and Halden, the others will appear now and then but over all this is the focus, actually we're getting closer to the ending, than you may think,)**

** ALSO, if you haven't figured it out, from the last chapter, the name "Horrorcow" is the name of Fishlegs's dragon in the books and "Camacazi" is the name of the character in the books that actually is the inspiration for Astrid in the movie**

**(I do hope this story don't look weak to you guys, I'm still getting the hang on writing story's, if you have any suggestions on how to make this better, the comment box is right there, read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	21. Chapter 21: Fireworm Island

**(If you looked on my announcements, I said this would be out by Sunday, and I kept my promise, I spent most of my week fixing the outline's for my stories, this is short I know, but I'll try to squeeze in one last update before I have to leave tomorrow for a week)**

It was dark and strangely warm, he could feel the heated metal cuffs around his writs and ankles, the chains on the ground around him, he had awaken a few minutes ago, having recognition of last nights events blossom back into his brain, until he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. Halden took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worse, but as the form of which the sound belonged to, it was not what he expected. The only other time he had seen this guy was from a distance, at night.

He was tall and bony, a big nose, short hair and a small mustache, it was actually hard not to laugh at him, he looked like some cliche villain in a story book and but did have a pretty impressive evil grin. His entire attire was black, the red scarf was the only bit of color, but the dark blood red color only seemed to have helped him look intimidating.

"So are you comfortable" he said mockingly, "need anything, hungry, thirsty".

Halden got quickly irritated by him mocking him, but the scowl quickly turned into a smirk, "oh no I'm fine. . . .oh wait, now that I think about it I could use a little FREEDOM "!

"Look boy. .

"The name's Halden"

"Alright fine look _Halden_, I'm a reasonable guy, all I need for you to do is just tell me how to work the time collar and then I'll let you go. . .and I'll tell you what, I'll even have free transportation for you to go back to Berk, your happy, I'm happy, everybody's happy, okay good"

"But why do you need the Mastila ?"

The man frowned, "uh. . . . just because"

"Why do you need me to tell you how to work the time collar ?"

"Just because"

"Don't you know how to work it ?"

"Just because."

"But wouldn't you already know how to do that if you took the Mastila in the first place ?"

"ALRIGHT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW THIS WORKS, **I'M** THE HOLDER AND **YOUR** THE PRISONER, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE BEGGING FOR MERCY, NOT ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS, I HAVE MY REASONS SO WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME HOW TO WORK THIS STUPID THING ALREADY" _*deeply_ _breathing*_

"Feel Better" Halden asked.

"Yeah. . . .a little"

Halden took in a deep breath, "you know what, you seem like a nice guy, so I'm going to cut you some slack, I'll help you"

"You will !" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but on one condition"

"What's that"

"Just tell me why you need me to tell you, and that's it".

"That's it. . . . . .well um you see I was only hired for this job".

Halden's eyes widened, "really, by who ?"

"I actually don't know, she kept in the shadows, I was given the dragon, all I had to do was get the Mastila and press a button, but I may have pressed a few wrong buttons and while I was trying to get back. . . . .I um. . . . kind of. . . .lost it. . . . .that's why I need you, tell me how to work it, then I'll be able to get it back"

"That's all I needed to know" Halden said.

"So you'll do it".

Halden smiled, "Uh. . . . . . . no".

The man's face was becoming as red as the scarf, "WHAT, BUT I JUST . . . . AND YOU. . .AND. . .YOU KNOW WHAT FINE DON'T TELL ME, BUT LET ME ASSURE YOU BOY, BY THE TIME SOMEONE FINDS YOU OR IF THEY EVER FIND YOU, YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT BONES AND DUST" and with that he took his leave.

* * *

"We've been flying all day and not a single sign of him, were could he be, the dragons can't even get a scent " Jolene called out.

"Hmmm, what if he's hidden somewhere the dragons _can't_ catch a scent. . . . . .like maybe somewhere under ground" Hiccup suggested.

"But Halden said he was riding a monstrous nightmare, it'd have to be around heat" Astrid pointed out.

Cassie pondered this, then, "wait, a place covered with heat and underground tunnels. . . . .

_*gasp*_ , both Hiccup and Cassie said in unison, "Fireworm Island !"

"Hey guys follow us, we have an idea" Hiccup called out with the other two following pursuit.

They landed on the island beach, "Fireworm Island ? How do you know he's here" Jolene said jumping off her night fury.

"Well actually I don't, but it's the best lead we got" Hiccup answered, this irritating Jolene, as she put her hands to her hips.

"So were going through an island crawling with scotching hot fireworms and. . . . Thor knows what else, all because of hunch".

"Well would you rather us go back empty handed ?" Cassandra asked.

Jolene huffed at this "Let's move out".

"Wait" all eyes turned to Hiccup, "maybe we should split up into two's, we'll cover more ground that way, Astrid, you and Jolene take the east side of the island, and Cassandra and I will take the west".

The group nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

In the humid jungle of the island, Jolene and Astrid were hacking away any brush standing in their way, they kept away from any of the caves that held the fireworms unless Stormfly or Stargazer caught a scent. It was several minutes until Astrid broke the silence.

"So um Jolene,. . . . . . how's life"

Jolene stopped hacking at the jungle growth to raise an eyebrow at Astrid. "excuse me"?

"Just making conversation, I mean dead silence isn't my favorite thing in the world" the blonde said sarcastically.

Jolene shrugged, "alright I guess, considering I'm on in island infested with scorching hot reptiles" she said jokingly and continued chopping with her ax.

"You know your pretty good with an ax"

Jolene stopped again, "thanks, my mom taught me everything I know".

"Really ?"

"Yeah, people say I'm a lot like her when she was my age".

Astrid grinned, "soooooooo would I know her ?"

Jolene froze in mid swing, afraid she said to much, "oh um yeah, you two are pretty close" and continued walking.

* * *

Hiccup and Cassandra had been walking and Hiccup was starting to feel much more awkward about the situation, there was this strange silence between the two.

"_*ahem*_, so Cassie have you been to Fireworm Island before ?"

"once with father, he was trying to see if he could get a sample of the fire cones that give fireworms their heat, and try to see how it worked".

"Oh um. . . neat", Cassie nodded at the comment and continued on, after another few moments of dead silence, Hiccup started again, "so you and your father, are you two close"?

Cassandra stopped dead in her tracks, taking in a deep breath she answered Hiccup, "no" and with that she moved forward.

"Oh" Hiccup suddenly felt sheepish, knowing he said the wrong thing, "I'm sorry I didn't know".

"It's alright, it's nothing new to me".

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I. . . . ._*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

Hiccup stopped in mid sentence by a loud thumping sound, "Cassie what is that ?"

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

The two covered their ears from the loud roaring, and Toothless was now in attacking mode, "I think we're about to find out".

**(I do hope you like this chapter, I'm a little out of practice writing some of these stories, but we are actually pretty close to the end, about 6 or 7 more chapters I think, I know this chapter wasn't my best work, I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter, so read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


End file.
